Dying for a Life Worth Living
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Heero was seriously injured during on a mission for the Preventors. Our hero wakes up to find that life has taken a very interesting turn. Set AC 199, language, Yaoi,limes and lemons. 1x2 sides of 3x4 and 5xS.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: To my great sorrow I do not own GW.**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Set 3 years after the eve wars for those interested in timeline. Heero's been injured during on a mission for the Preventors. Our hero wakes up to find that life has taken a very interesting turn.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

The first thing the deep cobalt eyes saw when they finally opened was the sterile white of the hospital room. The first thing the acute hearing picked up was the steady , blip...blip... blip, of a monitor that was off to the right somewhere. The cobalt eyes blinked trying to clear the groggy fog still dulling the sharp mind behind them.

'Ooo? what happened? Did I OD on the pain meds or something? That was certainly one Hell of a vivid Dream. It's still so clear....The cobalt eyes closed while the mind behind them recalled the unusual and still Very clear Dream. Or was it a vision perhaps, what with it being so clear and realistic, well, to a point. Soft lips turned up in a gin as the mind replayed the vision....

(flashback)

There had been a never ending grayness all around. But it had 'felt' like the person was moving to 'Somewhere', A place where they were met by a young man. The young man's form was hazy, blurry, indistinct, yet it seemed very real. A spirit perhaps?

"Yes." replied the young man. "I need you. I can't stay, and be what they all want and need me to be. What he needs me to be. I long for peace and rebirth, I never meant to live this long." The being that faced the young man was confused, what was he asking?

"What does this have to do with me? Why are you telling me this? Do I know you? Who are you?" And yet the being felt as if they should know who this other was.

'You are me. In another world, another time, another life, my next life to be exact. One where you are currently no longer happy. I have a proposition for you, a chance to retrieve what was lost."

" A chance? Okay, go on I'm listening."

"I wish to pass on and wait for rebirth, to go to that new life, a chance for me to start over, to live the life you have and become what I can't do on my own here. But for that to happen I need for you to accept my place and return to my world. "

"What's in it for me? Why would I accept this offer and what happens if I don't?"

'"If you don't accept then I will return to my life to complete its journey as I am. You will return to yours, where I believe you recently lost your True love, your soul bonded partner. In my world that one lives and desperately needs you/me. But I, I just can't be what he needs at this time and you can." The one listening breath hitched at those words.

"Jeremy?"

"He has a different name there. He goes by Duo, Duo Maxwell."

"You would give me your love?"

'That's the problem. I cannot show or share with him my love. Plus as I said before he is also your love, just as you are me. Would you know the truth?"

"Yes , of course,"

'You really are me, when I leave here I will be sent back in time to be born as you. I/we will live the life you have just lived, to become the person you are, you/I will pick up my life where I left it. If you don't accept this, time will remain in an endless painful loop. Accept and our soul can finally move forward, from this point as it was meant to do."

Ahhhh, that was it, this is what I had always felt was wrong, as if my life or my very soul was stuck living the same thing over and over again. Purpose flooded the being who faced the young man.

"Yes, yes I accept."

"I will give to you my memories, my knowledge and my skills. You will need them."

"Will you need mine, My memories?"

"No I will begin as you did as a innocent babe, I will move from that point, to this one. Where you are now, and taking over my life as it stands now."

"Ah, Okay, hey wait just how old are, um 'we' anyway?" it seemed as if the hazy face smiled softly.

'19"

"Ah, okay just curious."

"When you wake you will have all my memories and knowledge. I 'd wish you well except that seems a little self serving. The young man grew hazier and the grayness seemed heavier, darker, weightier.

"Wait! What is your I mean my name? Please."

"Heero, you are called Heero Yuy."

And then all was black.

(End flashback)

The cobalt blue eyes opened once again and glanced down at arm where the IV lead. The monitors in the room, blipped and beeped faster and faster as the eyes took in what little they could see from the prone position. A well toned muscular and tan arm lay there. The tapered fingers ended in well trimmed and short nails, the palms calloused from training and hard work.

This, this arm was NOT the one that had been there before, before the Dream. No the Vision.

NO!

Oh my God, it had been REAL! All of it. The person in the hospital bed had a sudden horrify thought. And the arm that was not attached to the IV went straight for the junction of their legs. Cobalt eyes popped open at what they discovered there, and a scream ripped thru the room.

"No! That Bastard!" The person on the bed screamed and cursed, and wailed. Doctors, nurses and various other people rushed into the room at the shouts and screams. They had already been in route, responding to the increased signs of life showing on the monitors, signaling that the patient had awoken or was in the process of waking up.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit...." Screamed the thrashing patient. The doctors and nurses worried that the patient might harm themselves further, rushed to the side of the hospital bed.

"Heero? Heero calm down, it's okay the mission succeeded and your safe." The Doctor was a young woman in her mid Twenties with honey blonde hair pulled forward in two thick ponytails. The memories left by the other one, supplied a name, Sally, Dr Sally Po. Head medical doctor to the Preventors.

'Oh, god, oh god oh, god..." Cried the frantic patient called Heero. One voice reached thru the din of all the other voices, trying to calm the struggling young man.

"Heero? Heero, talk to me. Come on man, talk to me, please." The patient calmed and the cobalt eyes searched for the owner of "THAT" voice, the owner of which was taking one of Heero's hands, the one with the IV into their own. Once found they met the most amazing amethyst, purple, no violet, damn the color was just indescribable, the color of those wonderful eyes. Worry was clearly etched in those expressive violet depths. Time stood still for a single instant the world held its breath, just as it had done once before, in that other world during that other life. The now calm cobalt eyes stared. This one. This was THE ONE. The reason '**SHE**' had agreed to this.

Duo

Syn: I've been reading a ton and I mean a ton GW FF lately, and we authors have done a lot of things to the boys over the years. They've been dressed up as girls, been born as girls, changed into girls, hermaphrodites, male but still ended up pregnant and the usual hot sexy Yaoi fare. Yum gotta love it. But I' haven't seen this particular scenario yet, not that it isn't out there as there are over 40K stories. So I decided to give it a shot.

Should be interesting Ne? ;)


	2. Awake

**Disclaimer: To my great sorrow I do not own GW.**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero wakes up to find that life has taken a very interesting turn. And that True Friends are always there for you.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 1 - Awake

"Duo?"

This was THE ONE. The reason '**SHE**' had agreed to this. A quick thought flashed thru the stressed and over worked mind. Asshole, forgot to mention I'd end up a 'man'. Though (sigh) she kicked herself mentally for not realizing it, or guessing right away. The figure 'had' been that of a young male. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Fuck. At least the memories the original Heero had left her, told her that this gorgeous young man with the violet eyes, the ONE she had come for was.... gay. At least there was a chance he'd like her, uh him, oh...whatever, in this male body. Huh? So... did this make her gay now? Cause her preferences hadn't seemed to of changed, let's see....Yep she still liked guys alright. The Gorgeous male with the three foot chestnut braid, looking down into her eyes was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She sighed... Wow. The violet eyes flashed with relief.

"Heero, you okay now? Damn you had me worried. You've been out of it for weeks."

"I Died."

"What?" The violet gaze startled and he glanced around the room at the other occupants. Memories gave her names to most of them. Some were unknown, medical personal mostly, of them, only the Honey Blonde Doctor Sally Po was known to the 'new' Heero. A another young delicate looking blonde was off to the side, right behind Duo, being held by a tall autumn haired male. Ah, yes friends, co-workers, brothers in arms and more, brothers of the heart. Quatre and Trowa. They looked on relieved to see their friend awake, the blonde, Quatre smiled softly at the prone Patient.

"This body died, didn't it." Sally grinned wryly and answered.

"Heero, I, well, technically speaking yes, your heart stopped beating. It took us almost 7 minutes to resuscitate you. I won't lie, it was close, very close."

"It wasn't close. Heero did die, he didn't come back.... I did." The hand holding his tightened in worry momentarily. The violet gaze met cobalt and the braided boy slipped on one of his patented cheeky grins.

"Must have bumped our head worse than we thought man,"

"No Duo, look at me. Look deep into my eyes. What do you see?"

"Hee-ro?" But the amethyst eyes searched the cobalt blue eyes, looking for something, or rather, nothing, but what he found was emotion. Something the other male had almost never been able to show.

"W-who are you?" Duo whispered as he realized those eyes were now as expressive as his own. THIS was not the stoic man that had left him, well over a month ago to run a routine mission. One that had ended up going horribly wrong. His partner at work and his Best Friend, but nothing more, because 'that' man wasn't capable of more. But this one,... Duo already felt it as he fell into that deep cobalt gaze, this one,.. was.

"I-I don't know what to say. To tell you truth will make me sound crazy." Duo grinned and shrugged.

"Eh, we're all pretty crazy to begin with, go for it."

"Okay you asked for it but hold on to your Boxers, it's one Hell of a story."

By this point the miscellaneous medical personal had left the room at Sally's direction. Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Sally all listened avidly as the man they knew as Heero Yuy, told them the story of 'her' meeting with that Heero Yuy and what had happened prior to waking up here."

"Whoa, that is some story." Duo his eye's huge blinked at his friend. The braided male was still holding the hand he'd grabbed earlier as 'Heero' had never pulled it away. He had 'almost' forgotten he was holding it, almost. God, he was more drawn than ever to the gorgeous Japanese male lying in the hospital bed. Damn, Damn, Damn, this was So not good. Wasn't it?

"Yeah, told you it would sound crazy." Heero smiled sadly, Duo took a deep breath. The body 'was' Heero, all Heero, but the facial expressions, the tone even the cadence of the deep voice, he knew so well... were not.

"Okay, say I believe you." The others all gasped and looked at Duo. Sally had been quietly preparing a sedative, thinking perhaps Heero just needed more time to recuperate, she was also worried he might even be dangerous in this state. Though the male on the bed had made no threatening moves as of yet, she wanted to be prepared, just in case. She was as startled at Duo's comment as any of them.

"You believe me? I barely believe myself." Heero was surprised by Duo's words, a glimmer of hope shone in the cobalt blue eyes.

"Well, physically you are definitely Heero, there's no doubting that. But you aren't speaking or acting anything like the Heero I knew. And believe me, I know Heero."

"But you have questions right?"

"Hell yeah, like why did you do it? Why did you come here?" The new Heero blushed, and Duo felt his breathing hitch, the Heero he knew had never blushed, but it looked good on him, too damn good. The cobalt eyes looked away somewhat bashfully from the knowing violet gaze.

"I, Well, I…."

"Come on, spit it out." Taking a deep breath Heero decided to go ahead and plunge in feet first, What the Hell, all he could do was reject her. And it's not like that hadn't happened before, the version of Duo in her old world had fought their bond tooth and nail, constantly pushing her away, only to pull her back, unable to resist the pull of the bond. She had often wondered, fantasized even, about what it would have been like if he had never resisted, and had accepted the bond as fully as she had.

"I did it for you Duo, I came here for you." The cobalt eyes flew to the amethyst ones at Duo's sharp intake of breath.

"M-me?" Duo was startled to say the least, but the admission also touched something deep inside the long haired young man. A part he had thought he had put to rest a long, long time ago even before the wars.

"Yes, you, Baka. (sigh) As I told you earlier Heero and I are one and the same. In the world I came from, you were a man named Jeremy. And, (deep breath) and in that world you killed yourself, about 2 weeks ago. In my pain and grief either I mixed medications I shouldn't have or OD'd. I just don't know, all I remember is falling asleep."

"He-hee-ro." Duo whispered stunned, squeezing the hand he was still holding. Quatre who had been unusually quiet during Heero's tale, as well as these latest revelations spoke up, breaking the silence before it could become uncomfortable or everyone thought too hard or too long.

"I believe you too. My Space Heart tells me that you are Heero, but you're not, both at the same time." Trowa lifted the eyebrow that could be seen.

"Little One, you believe this tale?"

"Yes Trowa. There is no mistaking what my Space Heart is telling me." Sally just sat on the chair that was by the bed, the sedative in her hand completely forgotten.

"Oh my,.. what are we going to do if this is true?" The new Heero grinned at the dazed honey blonde Doctor before answering her.

"The original Heero left me with all his memories, knowledge and skills. He expected me to just assume his life. So I guess, once I get out of here, I'll be carrying on as Heero. Shouldn't be too difficult, based on his memories he was an unsociable fuck, ah.. excuse my French. So not that many people were very close to him. People may notice a change in behavior but we can tell them I had a 'Life Altering' experience. Which technically, if you think about it, is the absolute truth." Sally blinked for a moment at the logic behind those words. Hmmm, the New Heero's observation of the Old Heero's social skills was dead on accurate.

"Yes that could work. Duo, Quatre, your both sure about this?" Duo had barely taken his eyes off the reclining Japanese male and was currently somewhat absently rubbing his thumb back and forth across the hand he was still holding. He looked up at Sally and gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Those words accepted more than the obvious. But then he grinned one of his huge overly cheerful grins and continued."If this really was the old Heero, he'd a decked me by now for hangin on him for so long." Sally gave the braided boy a half grin and looked to Quatre and Trowa.

"Yes, absolutely." Quatre watched the pair of ex-Gundam pilots, the one sitting on the bed holding the hand of the one lying down. Quatre knew that Duo had once been very attracted to Heero. Of course who wouldn't be, the guy was drop dead gorgeous. But unfortunately Heero had been completely Asexual, uninterested in either males or females. Realizing this, Duo had just worked on establishing a friendship, and doing his best to socialize the emotionally distant Heero. The two had managed over the years to become best friends, work partners and even shared a house together, nothing more. But now, there was a completely different 'Bond' between the two, one that hadn't been there before. Sally nodded and took a breath before continuing.

"Okay then, we'll proceed from here. (it's all we can do) Heero, ah, you will still be going by Heero Right?" The dark haired male nodded. "Good, okay, Heero was hurt pretty bad when he jumped out of that plane, despite the weeks of healing he's had while out, it will still be weeks, maybe even months before he could return to active duty anyway. That will give us all time for the 'New' Heero to adjust, as well as learn to use the knowledge and skills the 'Old" Heero left him. Does that sound good to you Heero?"

"Are you kidding, it's awesome, great idea Sally."

"Good, Duo?" The chestnut haired male blinked before answering.

"Huh? Yeah Sal, sure."

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Une and have you temporarily assigned to watch over Heero. I plan on wording it that he needs someone to keep him from 'Overdoing it' and play up his injuries." Duo nodded, and then grinned at Sally.

"Overdoing it, huh? Yeah, that'd be just like Heero. She'll buy that."

"That's what I'm hoping. I think she will too, especially with his heart stopping along with everything else."

"Cool, sounds good Sal."

"Heero?" The dark haired male had been listening but was distracted by the chestnut haired males close presence.

"Wha? Oh yeah that cool. So um, when do I get out of here anyway?" Sally shook her head and chuckled at the serious look on Heero's face.

"Heero, you just woke up after being practically in a coma for over a month and you want to know when you can go home? (sigh) You heal fast but not 'that' fast, true the bruises and superficial injuries are basically healed. But you sustained some very serious internal injuries, and still have multiple broken bones to deal with. The casts will come off in about 2 weeks. If Une agrees to my proposal regarding Duo, I 'may' let you go home then, with strict instructions regarding your activities." Heero's eye's flashed dismay, something the previous Heero would have never shown. He may have felt the restrictions as oppressive but he would have followed orders without much question, if any at all. In fact the old Heero had only started questioning things after meeting a certain braided teenager with a cocky attitude towards life.

"Two weeks! What the Hell am I going do for two Friggin Weeks?"

"You're still healing Heero, you need rest." But the honey blonde grinned at the disgruntled ex-pilot. The others smirked as well, knowing firsthand how 'boring' a hospital stay could be, especially if it was one Dr. Sally Po riding your ass.

"Fuck, fine whatever." Then Heero had a thought, "Um, so what do I look like exactly anyway?" Four pair of eyes stared at her and blinked for a moment. Duo recovered first.

"Y-you don't know?" Heero rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well duh. Seeing as I was a woman in my other life, I 'obviously' didn't look like this. Even from the little I can see at the moment, I can tell that Heero's natural skin color is much darker than mine was. The image I 'saw' of Heero was hazy, indistinct, based on his memories it's probably because he gave his looks absolutely no thought whatsoever. So it wasn't projected in that um, place." Duo giggled, oh this was rich, and now that he thought about it, obvious. Heero really had given no thought to his looks, unless he was going undercover and then it was only to make sure he blended in.

"Well let's see,... you have blue eyes." The braided menace chirped. The new Heero glared the old Heero's patented Death Glare.

"Ass, I meant get me a mirror or something." Trowa, who had been quietly watching the byplay between the 01 and 02 pilots the entire time, finally spoke.

"Quatre, why don't you, I and Sally go see if we can find a hand mirror for Heero." Quatre smiled at his tall lover, Sally blinked and Duo grinned like a maniac, which was all normal and good.

"Hey Tro, that'd be great! Sure beats the hell outta trying to explain it to him."

The three named left the room, softly closing the door on the former 01 and 02 pilots. Sally turned to Trowa and Quatre once the door was completely shut.

"What are you two up too?" Quatre as usual spoke for both of them, their deep bond often making verbal communication unnecessary. Which was a good thing, as Trowa was about as verbally expressive as a rock sometimes.

"Just giving them some time to be alone. Sally don't you see it, feel it, it's so obvious."

"Well they've always been somewhat close, even considering how Heero was. But yes, your right there's a definite difference. I don't even need your Space heart to tell me that."

"I felt it instantly, the moment Duo calmed him down and their eye's first met. I think, no I'm sure of it, they have Bonded."

"Bonded, you mean like you and Trowa?" The honey blonde asked.

"Exactly like me and Trowa."

"Oh, Oh My…"

"Sally?"

"Well 'this' is going to be Very Interesting. Our new Heero used to be a female." At the slightly confused look Quatre gave her Sally grinned. "Come on think about it."

**Syn: Oh yes very Interesting indeed. And no, it's not an error when I use feminine pronouns whenever Heero thinks of herself. The other see him as well him. But she lived as a woman, the memories the original Heero gave her are different, she has them, but it's doesn't feel as if she actually 'Lived' thru them. That would have defeated the purpose of her being different now, able to handle emotions and life.**


	3. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: To my great sorrow I do not own GW.**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero wakes up to find that life has taken a very interesting turn. Very interesting indeed.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 2 - Discoveries

"Well 'this' is going to be Very Interesting. Our new Heero used to be a female." At the slightly confused look Quatre gave her Sally grinned. "Come on think about it..."

Trowa was already smirking he'd understood exactly what Sally had meant. Quatre still looked confused for a moment, then understanding slowly started to dawn in his large aqua blue eyes, once it did he blushed. OH dear Allah, this 'was' going to be interesting. That Duo was gay was no secret, nor was the fact that he was the more submissive, or 'Uke' partner in his liaisons. Plus Quatre and Duo were close friends, whenever Quatre was annoyed or had a problem with Trowa he went to Duo, and when Duo was having relationship issues, or more often than not, lack thereof, he went to Quatre. So Quatre knew that while Duo might top, he really preferred the bottom. Hopefully the two would be able to muddle thru this 'little' obstacle together.

Back in the room Duo had rearranged things so that he was sitting closer to Heero and so that both were more comfortable. He had helped Heero raise the bed to a reclining position so that the dark haired male was no longer lying down and having to try and lift his body to look up at everyone. Once that was done Duo had settled himself on the side of the bed and retrieved the hand he'd been holding and absently threaded his fingers with that of the other male, while he thought.

"I, uh Heero?"

"Yeah?" Duo Blushed, not quite sure how to ask his question. Meanwhile Heero was thinking that the braided male was absolutely adorable when he blushed.

"Um, what you said earlier about coming here, you know, about, ah…"

"You?'

"Yeah, that. Well, I,…." The violet gaze turned away shyly. "Did you mean it? Really?" The blush staining the Americans face deepened. The new Heero squeezed the hand that was holding hers. She hoped this was a sign that the gorgeous chestnut haired violet eyed male wasn't disgusted with her earlier revelation. That maybe, just maybe he was as interested in her as she was in him. It had already crossed her mind that the sex was going to be, ah, different for her, to say the least. What with her, being a him and all now.

"I meant it. Does that upset you? I wouldn't be surprised if it did, this whole situation isn't exactly normal. So I'd understand." Violet eyes flashed to the cobalt blue ones and Duo's blush deepened which Heero hadn't thought was possible.

"I, No, um Actually, I….." Heero's memories told her that a speechless Duo was a very rare occurrence. She sighed, might as well 'strike while the irons hot' as they always say. She had made the first move last time, might as well do it now. She already 'knew' Duo was attracted to Heero from the memories. It was just a matter of how he would relate to the new Heero, and she was afraid that if she left it too long, he would back off and be less open to starting a relationship later. So Heero reached out with her left hand, which was sporting a cast that past the wrist, but other than that was still basically mobile and startled the other male by gently tracing the back of a finger down his cheek before cupping the sweet heart shaped face with the calloused hand. Violet eyes stared into cobalt. Duo nervously licked his lips sending Heero's eye's straight to them, the desire to taste them overwhelming.

With a gentle pull, the injured male pulled the other closer and hesitantly touched their lips together for the first time….. **What the..?**

An electric shock traveled from their barely joined lips and went straight to the tips of Heero's toes. From the startled and wide eyed look on Duo's face he had felt it too.

"Whoa….." Duo finally breathed out.

"Yeah, Whoa is right. Ah, you want to try that again?" Heero smirked and raised a dark eyebrow in question.

"Oh yeah." And Duo leaned in closer and Heero captured the trim male's lips again. This time her free (well freeish, don't forget the cast) hand buried itself in the thick mass of Duo's chestnut hair at the back of his head. The 'spark' was there, but now that they had experienced it once, it didn't startled them, well at least not enough to pull away this time. Lips moved against soft lips 'Damn, it should be a sin for a guy to have such great lips' Funny thing was, both males were thinking the same thing. The kiss deepened as it continued, and Duo was now reclining and leaning against Heero's chest, his free hand draped around Heero's side, trying to be careful of his injuries. One of them moaned, neither was sure which and Heero instinctively pulled Duo closer and lightly bit his bottom lip, the long haired male sucked in a quick breath and opened his lips to the others questing mouth. Heero slipped her tongue into the warm waiting mouth of the braided male. Their tongues soon dueling, caressing and learning the contours of each other's mouth. They had completely forgotten about the other three, and honestly even where they were at.

Needless to say this is how Quatre, Trowa and Sally found them when they returned from their quest for a hand mirror. Which they actually found at the head nurses station, seems many accident patients made similar requests, especially when bed bound from their injuries. Now admittedly they had opened the door rather quietly, you know, just in case Heero had dropped off to sleep. Yeah that was it, oh who were they kidding. They all wanted to see how the two ex-pilots were interacting. The lovely uke braided male and the hot sexy ex-female, who was now male. None of them had expected the two to get to the point of making out already, despite the bond. Seemed the ex-female, now male was not only the more dominate of the two, but was not wasting any time in claiming the fey braided youth for his own.

Sally grinned at the two, well Damn, if that wasn't Hot as all get out. She could watch this for hours, but she had reports to get out, a commander to snowball etc….So that these two 'could' spend some serious quality time together, as well as let the ex-female adjusted to life as a male. A very masculine male, with an obviously, and equally male partner, who would sooner rather than later be his lover.

"Ahem."

All three grinned at the speed with which the two pulled apart. Duo was a bright red that reached all the way up to his hair line, but he was smiling happily. Heero grinned and was even pink himself under the darker olive complexion. The braided menace, rarely at a loss for words greeted the returning trio.

"Hey guys, I see you found a mirror for Heero, I was ah, just um, explaining the shape of Heero's mouth to him." The violet eyes sparkled with mischief. Heero rolled her eyes. Well at least he wasn't denying it or playing it off. A memory surfaced and she suddenly knew exactly what to call him.

"Baka," Everyone grinned. As Sally handed the mirror to Duo she explained.

"Yes, seems a request for a mirror is a common one. So they keep one at the head nurses station."

Taking the mirror from Sally, Duo had handed it to Heero, whose hands shook slightly as she took it and turned it over to look for the first time on the face she was going to be wearing for the rest of her life. Seeing the image reflected there, she closed her eyes and abruptly shook her head and then opened them again. Nope still the same.

"Holy Mother of God." She blinked the imaged blinked back and she gently touched her own face.

"Heero?" The stunned cobalt eyes bored into the sparkling violet ones.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Duo, blue? That's all you could say was that they were.. 'Blue'. Heero put the mirror down and looked at all the faces smiling at her, shook her head again trying to clear it and picked the mirror back up to look at that face again. Duo cocked his head.

"Ah, you okay 'Ro?"

"Huh? Well I guess so. I mean if I've 'got' to be a guy, at least I'm a Fucking Hot one."

If Sally had still harbored any doubts that Heero's body was now possessed by another… version of him, they were all put to rest with that remark. The Heero Yuy she knew would never, not in a million years, refer to himself as 'Fucking Hot'. No matter how hard he had hit his head. (sigh) She really had a lot of work to do before she could go home tonight and let her lover Wufei in on what had happened. The only reason the Chinese Male wasn't currently here with the rest of the pilots, who all spent every free and non-working moment at the hospital waiting for Heero to wake up, was that he had been sent on a mission, and wasn't due back until later tonight. It was getting late, Heero needed his rest and the others weren't in much better shape after keeping the long vigil over the ex-wing pilot. They all needed a good night's sleep, several really. Something she suspected that Duo hadn't gotten any off since the accident, he'd been here almost non-stop except for work, and the infrequent times Quatre or one of the others had forced him to go home, to shower and get some sleep. He had hovered over his best friend, work partner and housemate. Sally grinned to herself looked like the words 'partner' and 'housemate' were about to take on a whole lot more meaning for the pair.

"All right, I think that's enough excitement for one day. Heero needs his rest." Quatre and Trowa nodded, now that the vigil was over and Heero awake, the adrenalin that had kept them going was starting to fade rapidly. Duo was about to protest, not wanting to be parted so soon from newly 'awakened' Heero. "You too Duo, I mean it. You've been here almost non-stop since he was brought in. Go Home! Clean up, eat and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow morning, by then hopefully I'll have Une's permission for you to 'officially' watch over Heero. Okay?" Duo sagged he was beat and he knew it.

"Baka." Duo opened on dejected eye to look at Heero before quipping.

"You're getting mighty handy with that 'Baka' thing."

"When you come tomorrow could you bring me something to wear besides these 'sheets' they call hospitals gowns, oh and a toothbrush?" Heero added and then smirked at the long haired male, and Duo brightened considerably.

"Sure thing 'Ro, you gonna be okay?" The unspoken word lingered in that air for all to hear… alone.

"Hai, for now." Duo smiled brushed off the creases out of his rumpled pants as he stood up.

"Alrighty then, hey Quat, can you guys give me a lift back to Preventors I left my car there?" And the three ex-pilots left the room, the bouncy and perky American leading the way, Perky, for the first time in weeks. Sally stayed behind to check a few things and make sure Heero didn't need anything before she left for the night.

"So Heero, need anything?" The ex-female, now male blushed a bright red.

Seems there were several things Heero needed, most of them embarrassing, which is why she had waited for the others to leave, especially Duo. Things like the removing the catheter sticking out of the male appendage she now possessed. A request for someone to bathe her as she knew that with the number of casts she was sporting, that a shower was out of the question. As she wanted to look and smell good when Duo returned tomorrow, the thought of which actually made her feel a little giddy. She mentally smacked herself over these feelings, as they belonged to a silly high school girl with her first crush, none of which she was, at least not anymore, especially the girl part, she thought with a mental smirk.

Sally herself relieved Heero of the uncomfortable catheter, for which, while embarrassed, Heero was extremely grateful. The thing between her legs was highly touchy, especially as this was all so new to her. Sally made it easier by joking and acting normal.

"You think this is bad, wait until you and Duo start messing around." Heero Death Glared the honey blonde Doctor.

"That's not funny Sally. How the Hell do they manage these things, it's like touching a live wire."

"Maybe that's why guys are always touching themselves."

"Ha-ha, good one." Heero replied dryly. (sigh) "Guess I'll have to figure out how to use this thing, especially as I'm supposed to stick it up Duo's ass. Oh,... uh sorry Sally, that was rather crude of me, I-I'm just well…." Sally chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Heero, I can't even imagine what you're going thru right now. But know I'm here for you, and I'll do all I can to help." Heero smiled in relief and then joked.

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm trying to figure out how to screw Duo."

"Well, you could always Bottom." Heero closed on eye and pursed his shapely lips.

"No Sal, I'm definitely a Top." Sally laughed out loud at the slightly blushing Japanese male.

"Thought so, it will be an interesting experience. My advice to you is to take it slow."

"Hai."

Shortly after that Sally left and went home. She found Wufei already home and waiting for her. The conversation that followed was interesting to say the least. At first Wufei was incredulous, but slowly as Sally continued to outline the events of Heero's 'awakening' he calmed and took it all in. When she finished he was somber and thoughtful, he ran a hand over his tightly pulled back raven black hair. Wufei was from a very ancient Chinese linage and his clan had still taught and held many of the old mystical beliefs. So for Wufei, it wasn't long before he began to accept the idea of Heero's death, then rebirth as a woman in another world and subsequent return to his original body. The spirit world was a complicated and mysterious thing. He would need to meditate on this, obviously.

**Syn: Very mysterious, how will Wufei handle this news? What will the morning bring? **


	4. Day 1 Morning

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero wakes up to find that life has taken a very interesting turn. But a whole life lived brings with it baggage and fears that Heero must overcome.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, Lime. Current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 3 - Day 1, Morning

Heero got her 'bath', the next morning. It was not nearly as embarrassing as she had feared. The nurse had been kind and very professional about it. But as 9:30 rolled around she started getting anxious, yes Heero's memories told her that Duo's was NOT a morning person, neither was she, unlike the old Heero. But she had been awake now for quite some time thanks to her morning bath, the nurses checking her vitals, a very light breakfast delivered by a far too awake and cheerful intern, etc…. She was Bored, and a touch worried as she over thought things.

She kept 'telling' herself that Duo had to get home, eat, sleep, shower and probably wash his hair, which normally took forever just by itself. But also Heero had asked for him to bring her a few things so he would need to do that as well. Damn, it was only 9:35…. Please come, please come, please come soon Duo, I need to know that yesterday wasn't a dream. (Meaning the time they had spent alone)

The counterpart of Duo, the one that had died in that other life had been severely damaged, abused physically, mentally emotionally and even sexually as a child. He had had serious problems with true intimacy (not always meaning sex). Almost always after an especially beautiful time together, he would freak out and violently push her away from him. It got to the point that she was terrified of letting go or allowing him to get to close. Then she would forget, and they would revel in the bond they shared. Then tragically the cycle would start all over again.

Heero knew Duo's cell phone number obviously, from the memories, but she fought with herself over whether or not she should call him and see when he was going to be there. The old Heero would have called him at sunrise and briskly threatened the sleepy ex-pilot to get his ass over here and he meant now. But she wasn't the old Heero, despite her seeming confidence yesterday she had quite a bit of baggage. Finally fingers trembling, she dialed his number, silently berating herself for being weak, and then again for the way her heart flipped in her chest as the groggy voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?" Despite knowing that having called using the hospital phone and that Duo wouldn't recognize the number on caller ID, Heero out of habit greeted him simply with a…

"Hey."

"Heero? Wha.. Oh hell, what TIME is it?" The relief Heero felt as she heard what sounded like the braided male falling out of bed was immense.

"About a quarter to 10."

"Fuck, shit, shit, shit… Damnit Heero, I figured you would have called me hours ago."

"I, ah, you needed the sleep, and I didn't want to push you."

"Push me? What the Fuck are you talking about? You're the one who leapt from a jet plane during takeoff." Heero continued to hear the sounds of running around. "Ah Hell, damnit! I still need to take a shower, I wanted to wash my hair…. Crap, crap, crap."

"It's fine Duo, take your time and wash your hair."

"S'ok 'Ro, Really?"

"Yeah really, when do you think you'll be able to make it?" Heero heard Duo sigh as he calculated how long everything he had to do plus the drive to the hospital would take.

"Ah, let's see, I should be able to be there in about 2 hours give or take. So noonish? Hey, you want me to pick ya up something for lunch?"

"Baka, Sally would strangle you with your braid." Duo busted out laughing.

"She would too, wouldn't she?"

"Hai."

"Alright let me hop in the shower I'll be there soon as soon as I can."

"I'll be here, 'sides it's not like I can go anywhere anyway." Heero chuckle, he could almost see Duo grinning on the other end of the phone it was in his voice.

"K, bye,"

"Bye."

As Heero hung up, a sense of overwhelming relief surged thru her again. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling, it was very strong, too strong to be just one persons. She wondered if like in that other life, she was feeling Duo's feelings as well as her own, it seemed likely. Was he relieved that she had called, or that it had gone so well….. or, could it be? He was relieved she wasn't angry with him for not already being there, somehow that answer felt right. As Heero dropped into a light doze, tired from all the fretting earlier, she realized that perhaps the hardest thing she was going to need to learn wasn't the old Heero's skills, but to trust again. Like she and the original Heero, Duo and his counterpart were one and the same, but they were very different too. Where 'he' had always walked slowly with his eyes upon the ground, Duo bounced thru life, with his bright glorious violet eyes open to all that was around him.

Trust, believe…. She was here for a reason, she had to believe in him.

He arrived just before noon, a duffle bag over his shoulder, slightly winded from taking the stairs too impatient to wait for the elevator. Dropping the bag on a chair near the door, he turned and sparkling violet eyes met the deep cobalt blue ones, they paused, their breathing hitched as they faced one another. Taking in each other's appearance, each very glad they were clean and presentable. Duo's chestnut hair shone in the sunlight streaming thru the window with red and gold highlights, he'd braided it loosely, and only half way, obviously in a hurry.

"Hey."

Heero said, if she had been able to get up and go to him she would have. But she was quite literally, physically unable too. But she held out a hand to him. Duo walked across the room and took the hand offered to him and stared deep into Heero's eyes, and asked.

"C-can I?"

"God Yes."

Soft lips met soft lips and both males sighed into the kiss. This was not a kiss of passion, but of reaffirmation. There would be plenty of time for kissing and passion, later, most likely even later today. What they needed was to strengthen the bond and learn about each other as they were now, not as each 'had' been. They came apart with a second quick kiss, as Duo touched his forehead to Heero's briefly before sitting on the bed.

"So it is real, not a dream. I-I was worried that I had dreamed it all." Heero started, it had been Duo who voiced that, not her, all she could say was.

"Me too." Duo smiled softly, then asked something that he'd been thinking about all night long.

"So ah, Heero, what was your name in that other world? You didn't tell us that yesterday."

"Huh? Sure, it was Lisa, nothing special, my friends often called me Lee for short." Duo looked thoughtful.

"Lee huh? Hmmm,.... I got it!" Duo snapped his fingers and grinned. "I'll call you Hee-chan. Lee, Hee, get it?"

"Ah all right…" Duo grinned bubbled over, acting more like himself than he had in weeks.

"Well I was thinking about it last night, and this morning and on the way over here… well you get the idea. Anyway, I was thinking, sure your Heero, but you're not quite the 'Ro I used to know, you're new, and this thing between us, is new, and different. A good different, don't get me wrong. And well you used to a girl and…

"Duo."

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting there. So anyway, I figured I needed a new nickname for 'You'. Cause you know, that's how I am I have nickname's for everyone. And you needed your own."

"Hee-chan huh? Not bad, I guess I could get used to that. I will probably answer that quicker, seeing as it sounds so close to my old one."

"See that's just what I was thinking." Duo bounced a little in his excitement over having come up with the **'perfect'** nickname for the new Heero. Heero grinned at the open happy expression on the sweet heart shaped face….Sweet…Heart. Ahhh

"You need a new nickname too. I can't keep calling you idiot in Japanese that was the old Heero. I was just using it from his memories. But there's not much you can do with Duo, I suppose…." Heero's cobalt blue eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "I could call you, (he-he) Dew-dew or something."

"De-de-dew-dew, are you kidding me Hee-chan? Dude look, there is no way I'm letting you call me 'Dew-dew'. Sure I may be gay, and (blush) a-a bottom, but, but…" Duo blushed furiously. He hadn't meant to say 'that', at least not yet. I mean, it was bound to come up eventually, but…

"Well, that's good, cause I'm topping."

"Huh?" Duo's breathing hitched. Had Heero really just said that? Oh God, the little fantasy he'd had indulged in while showering this morning flashed thru his mind. Oh God...

"Maybe Baka, is the best nickname for you."

"Hey!" Duo snapped back to the present, and Heero winked at him. Damn, his insides were now turning to mush.

"I was kidding about the nickname. Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Koi or sweetheart, you know something like that." Duo's bright violet eye's softened, appearing more amethyst in color.

"K-K-Koi?" Heero's heart leapt at the expression on Duo's face.

"Hai, I didn't come here for your hot luscious body, that's, well that's just a great extra benefit. We won't be 19 forever, we could both or either of us end up fat and bald." Duo blinked, he was used to guys coming after him for his looks and his looks alone. He 'knew' inside that Heero wasn't after him just for his looks, but to hear it. His breathing hitched, he had to know.

"So, if went out there, right now, grabbed a scissors and cut off my braid you wouldn't care?"

"Care? Yes, of course I would care, cause that would be a decision made on a whim. Someday, you may actually cut your hair, if you do I'll back you 100%." Heero's cobalt eyes stared into the violet one willing Duo to understand. Duo's violet eye's glistened with unshed tears.

"He-He-Hee-chan…" He fell into the Japanese males embrace and lips met again, the kiss deepening this time, mouths falling open without thought to let the other in. The world narrowed down to the just the two of them and their joined mouths.

**Syn: And the day has only begun..... What else awaits our 'new' Heero.**


	5. Day 1 Afternoon

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero wakes up to find that life has taken a very interesting turn. But a whole life lived brings with it baggage and fears that Heero must overcome.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, Lime. Current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 4 - Day 1, afternoon

Duo fell into the Japanese males embrace and lips met again, the kiss deepening this time, mouths falling open without thought to let the other in. The world narrowed down to the just the two of them and their joined mouths.

"Ahem"

The two jumped apart, once again neither hearing the door open. Upon seeing who was standing there, Duo stood up and turned around so fast his braid nearly whapped Heero in the face. Heero grimaced. This was starting to become a pattern, at this rate it would be years before they got to second base. Shit, Heero sighed, and made a mental note: make sure to lock the door before kissing braided menace.

"C-Commander!" Duo hastily wiped his eyes. His heart leapt into his throat, Oh God what, what if she didn't let him stay with Heero, especially now that she had seen that.

"So,… I see Dr. Po's reports are accurate." Duo paled, his hands were behind his back, the right holding the forearm of the left, leaving the left hand free and the fingers dangling. Heero had grasped those fingers with his left hand as they confronted their commander together. He felt the tightening of the others fingers at Une's words.

"Ma-am, I uh, we, well we…."

"Maxwell ease down, you and Yuy are two of my best operatives." Heero gave Une a look that clearly read…'we **ARE** your two best operatives'. Une smirked, yes Dr. Po's reports were quite accurate, the two had Bonded alright, and Heero Yuy was 'changed'. She suspected for the better, something she knew more about than she was letting on, at least for the moment. She continued…

"As a team you are nearly unstoppable, jet planes notwithstanding. But partnering either of you with someone else would be a disaster. I have agreed with Dr. Po's recommendation to reassign Maxwell to watch over you Agent Yuy. You have been known to ignore your own needs and health. For the interim Agent Maxwell will be assigned as your (she smirked again) guardian, until such time as I and Dr. Po determine you are fit to return to active duty. Understood?"

"Yes Ma-am!" Both Agents replied heartily, and Duo sagged to the bed and put his hands in front of him, the fingers of his left hand still clasping Heero's.

"And Gentlemen," Cobalt and violet eyes shot to the hazel ones of their commander. "I am 'not' displeased with this turn of events. Proceed as you will." Both pair of eyes blinked at her. In her role as the head of the Preventors, people sometimes forgot that she was no longer the 'Lady Une' of old. She smiled warmly at them before turning to leave as she reached the door, she turned slightly and smirked.

"A word of advice." She opened the door as both continued to look at her.

"Ma-am?" Heero asked as Duo was still speechless. Yes definitely a day to remember Une thought to herself.

"Lock the door."

"My thoughts exactly."

Une closed the door and stood outside listening for a moment, shortly she heard the muffled, slightly nervous but happy laughter of the two very attractive males inside. Yes, her suspicions had been correct, that was 'not' the old Heero Yuy she had known. While extremely rare, over the years she had on occasion heard the somewhat maniacal laughter that was normal for Heero Yuy, the man did not laugh from joy, happiness or relief. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hall and out of the hospital to head back to her office, she had plans to make. Une was very pleased with this development, yes indeed. Both for them, and herself.

Back in the room, the two Preventer agents laughter slowly wound down. Duo looked at Heero, his violet eye huge.

"Man, I thought our goose was cooked for sure. Did that just really happen?"

"I believe so."

"What a concept, I've just been 'Ordered' to spend time with you and what'd she say, be your (the ex-02 pilot giggled) 'Guardian'." Heero smirked, and then frowned, realizing she had a certain 'problem' building up.

"Ah Duo, could you see if there's a Nurse around. I really need to use the restroom."

"Hey no need for that Hee-chan, you got me." Duo got up and opened the bathroom door, and unplugged the IV machine, before returning to the bed to pick up Heero. Heero was blushing up a storm.

"I, But…."

"But nothing, grab the IV." Duo replied as he easily scooped up the blushing Heero, who grabbed the IV machine so it followed behind them. The males were about the same weight, though Duo was slenderer as he was the taller of the two at 5'11". The fact that Heero was about 2 inches shorter became readily apparent as Duo set the Japanese male lightly on his feet. While continuing to hold him up from behind with one arm, he reached for the hem of the hospital gown with his free hand.

"DUO!"

"What! Ohhh,.... I get it your embarrassed." Duo wrapped both arms around Heero pulling him close to his chest and gently rested his chin on his shoulder. "Look, I know this is probably really strange to you, but if you check your memories you'll find that not only have I done this for Heero before, he's done it for me." Heero sighed and leaned her head against the one resting on her shoulder.

"It's just that things…"

"Are different now, new, more complicated? Yeah, I know. But Hee-chan I 'want' to help you, I 'want' to be here for you. So let me, it not like I haven't seen it before, sides who do you think is going to help you get those boxers I brought on, huh? Though I'm wondering now if I'm going to be able to get them over that cast." Duo joked to lighten the mood, and then he giggled as he added. "So take aim, pray, and don't forget to shake."

As expected it was as embarrassing as hell, but Duo was right. It wasn't anything he and the Heero hadn't done for each other before, first as soldiers during the war and then again later as Agents for the Preventors. Wounds, injuries, and broken bones happened. Once finished Duo carried Heero back to the bed, settled him in and went to get the duffle bag. After the bathroom experience, getting Heero into a pair of boxers and a tank top was a piece of cake. Duo joked and grinned as they got the boxers on, turns out they did need a nurse to unhook the IV tubes long enough to get the shirt over his head. Once dressed, Heero felt a million times better, though tired. Heero placed her right arm over her eyes and sighed. Duo looked at Heero.

"Tired?"

"Hai, and I'm sick of lying on my back, I'd like to lie on my side. There's room for two that way. From what Sally said yesterday, I know you haven't been getting much if any sleep."

Duo smiled, he went to the door and locked it. Heero scooted over to her right and with a little effort turned over onto her good side (meaning the one without all the casts). Duo laid down on the bed, turned his back to the Chocolate haired male then scooted and snuggled his back up to Heero's chest, reached around him for Heero's right arm, the one with the cast on the wrist, and brought it around him. Burying her face in the loosely braided chestnut locks of the other, Heero drifted off to sleep breathing in Duo's unique scent. A combination of Vanilla, Hazelnut and something that was just....Duo.

It was 2 glorious hours later before someone knocked on the door. The knock woke them up, old habits die hard, even in this past life as a woman Heero had been a light sleeper. Duo crawled reluctantly out of the bed and Heero's arms to answer the door, while Heero shifted back onto, well her back. Rubbing the sleep from his eye's Duo answered the door to find Sally and Wufei outside. Grinning he opened the door wide to let them enter.

"Hey Sal. Fei. So I take it Sally filled you in on what's happened." Wufei eyed the rumpled violet eyed male as he entered the room, and leaned against one of the walls to look at Heero.

"Mm, I heard Yuy got his just desserts."

"Eh?"

"He spent a life as a 'Woman'. I find there is an ironic sense of justice in that." Wufei grinned at the other three, over the years the stiff and formal Chinese man had relaxed considerably thanks to the friendship of the other ex-Gundam pilots.

"So, you have already accepted it, 'and' your okay with it?" Heero asked somewhat incredulously.

"I'm Chinese, so I have a deep respect for the spirit world, and we Chinese believe in much odder things. As for accepting 'this'." Wufei shrugged. "You are you, your spirit is just older and more experienced. It would be utterly unhonorable of me to abandon you in your hour of need. You are my Friend, Heero Yuy." Heero blinked, she hadn't quite expected that from the other Asian male.

"Thank you, Wufei. You have no idea how much your, no everyone's support means to me." Sally had been checking Heero's charts.

"So boys, what's with the locked door?" Duo, who'd sat on the chair next to the bed looked up and blushed even Heero was pink under his darker skin. Wufei lifted a raven eyebrow at the two, and smirked.

"Oh well, um you see Une sort walked in on us. You know kind of like you and the guys did yesterday. She ah, sort of suggested we lock the door from now on." Sally chucked and decided to tease the still sleepy looking American. It wasn't often she got such good material to rib him with.

"And just what 'were' the two of you doing in here?" Duo grinned sheepishly and placed a hand on the back of his head, finding his loose braid was a little worse for wear and pulled it forward and played with it.

"Earlier? Well um, not much really, you know just kissin' like yesterday." Heero grinned.

"The interruptions were getting annoying."Duo blushed, well 'that' was certainly true. In fact he still had to get thoroughly kissed by Heero. Two hot kisses, two interruptions, his luck sucked sometimes. Plus he desperately wanted to get to second base and soon, his skin was starting to actually 'crave' the touch of Heero's. He wondered if this was how Q and Tro had felt when they had first gotten together. He'd have to remember to ask Q later. Duo grinned and continued for the two for them.

"As for just now we were only taking a nap. Hee-chan was tired, and I'm still kinda beat myself." Wufei smirked and raised a delicate black eyebrow in question.

"Hee-chan?... Honestly, Yuy you actually intend to mate with this ass?"

"From what I understand, that's how it works."

Really, it had been just too good to pass up, and the look on Wufei's face was priceless. The Chinese male stood there a moment his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Then his black eyes began to sparkle and his burst into laughter.

"Aa, yes so true, I remember back when Winner and Barton first bonded, they went at it like rabbits when they had the chance. It was nearly impossible NOT to walk in on them." Wufei peered at the two other ex-pilots again. Duo had gone to the right side of the Hospital bed after letting Sally and him in, and was sitting in the chair there and gently holding and stroking the fingers of the hand that was in the cast. Just like Winner and Barton these two had a 'Need' to touch. Wufei, sent a questioning look again, Heero grinned and raised his right arm a little and gestured towards right leg which was encased in a heavy cast.

"Still incapacitated for the time being. Plus, I um, have certain 'things' I need to learn how to deal with first."

"Pity." Wufei eyes flashed to Sally and his face took on a warm smile. Heero and Duo's eyes met and they smiled as they shared a moment, both remembering earlier today and Heero's first 'bathroom' experience.

**Syn: This is turning out to be an exciting first day for our "Heero' and it's not even over yet**


	6. Day 1 Evening

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero's been awake for over 24 hrs now and the first day is coming to a close...**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, Lime. Current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 5 - day 1, evening

While Sally took Heero's vitals the last of the former pilots showed up. Quatre, being Quatre came bearing an armload of gifts. Though Heero thought the best gift was his sunny happy smile, and his and Trowa's acceptance. Quatre's Space heart told him, that things between Heero and Wufei had gone well, and that caused his sunny smile to brighten even that much more.

As the talkative blonde questioned Heero about how he was feeling and how his 'first day' had been so far. Duo, motioned Sally outside the room and the pair disappeared for a while. When Duo returned several minutes later, sans Sally, he had a cotton ball with a band aide over it in the crook of his elbow. Not something he could hide as it was late June or early July by Heero's estimations, this coming from the old Heero's memories and how long she had been out of it, so it was far too hot to wear long sleeves. Heero noted it and was curious as to why Duo had given blood, but she was too busy answering Quatre's questions to say anything. The cobalt eyes glanced at the cotton ball and then into the violet gaze. Duo's shrugged and look said they would talk about it later. Sally came back a short while later and gave Duo a big smile, with a quick thumbs up. The barely discernable tenseness that had been in the shoulders of the Chestnut haired male disappeared and his face brightened just ever so slightly.

Knowing that Heero would tire easily, having only just woken up the day before the other pilots stayed for only about an hour or so. Sally who was working the evening shift had left the room earlier but promised to look in on Heero later that evening. Leaving the 01 and 02 pilots alone once again.

As Duo closed the door behind Trowa and Quatre, he locked it again. It had been great having the others here, and seeing how much they were supporting the new Heero. But Duo was glad to have Heero all to himself again. He knew it was selfish, but he really didn't care. Having watched Quatre's and Trowa's bond form during the first war, and the fact that their love had only deepened over the last 4 years, had Duo wanting the same thing for himself and Heero. Secretly he had always wanted it, that bond, that closeness, the love they obviously shared so openly and freely. And if he was really honest with himself he had wanted it with Heero, a Heero that could and would return those things. Now that he had it, he wasn't planning on letting go, ever. Walking back to the bed he pealed off the band aide covered cotton ball and tossed it in the trash.

"So what you had done, it was good news?" Duo grinned as he sat on the end of the bed Indian style.

"Hm, yeah really good news." Heero just raised a questioning dark brow. "I had Sal test me, for um, STD's. I know it's gonna be long time before we get to that point, but seeing as I'm pretty sure we are." Duo blushed adorably, pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them as he wrapped his arms around them, but his eye's continued to look straight into Heero's. "I just wanted to, you know make sure I was clean."

"Ah." Duo dropped one of his hands and reached for the one laying at Heero's side their fingers lacing.

"I-I've only gone all the way with 3 different people, 2 of which I'm sure of, but there was one…..It was a mistake, a huge one, and one I haven't made again. But that was the last time I, um well.... it's been about a year now, I suppose I should have done this sooner, but….."

"Did he hurt you?" Concern showed clearly in Heero's cobalt blue gaze. Of all the responses Duo had thought he might get this wasn't one of them and it warmed his heart even more. He briefly closed his eyes and shook his head, chin still resting on his knees.

"Naw, just a stupid one night stand, a guy I met in one of the clubs I sometimes go to. Afterwards I felt dirty and used, I swore I'd never do that again. People seem to think, cause of the way I look that I'm easy. I'm not."

"I know, even the old Heero knew that much." Duo smiled softly his lovely violet eyes shined.

"Hee-chan?"

"Hm." Duo cocked his head.

"How long do you think it will be before we do get to second base?" Heero's heart warmed and she squeezed the fingers holding hers.

"Honestly, it may be a couple of days before I'm physically up to it." Then Heero grinned and chuckled.

"Huh?'

"Speaking of 'up', Sally mentioned that some of the medications they have me on may um, interfere with certain bodily functions." Duo flashed a quick cocky grin before jumping off the bed and flipping open Heero's medical chart. He wasn't an ex-Gundam pilot for nothing, he scanned the medications noted and dosages and whistled softly.

"Gee Hee-chan, no wonder ya ain't feelin no pain… Huh, looks like 3rd base is gonna have to wait until you're off most of these." Duo winked at Heero and Heero smirked.

"Gives me time to learn how to pee first." Duo looked up at the clock it had been quite a while.

"Gotta go again?"

Heero just blushed and nodded. Bathroom experience number two went much smoother, than bathroom experience number one. Still embarrassing of course, but at least the aim was better. By the time Duo got Heero settled back in bed it was almost the end of visiting hours. Duo sighed heavily as he looked at the clock.

"I'm going to have to go soon. Now that you're awake I'm pretty sure they won't let me stay here after hours. Crap." Duo sitting on the side of the bed again holding Heero hand again, she tugged it signaling him to scoot a closer.

"I'll be okay. I'm not going anywhere Duo, and with all the crap Quatre brought today I won't be bored for a year maybe more." Duo grinned at that, Quatre had brought Heero books and magazines in several languages, puzzle books, even a deck of cards. Heero appreciated the thought and the obvious thought and effort the blonde Arabian had put into his gifts. Not only would they help stave off boredom, but having to decipher multiple languages would help the new Heero access and learn how to use that particular skill. The old Heero, like most of the Gundam pilots spoke and read several languages. Though English or 'Trade Standard' as it was called now, was the most commonly used and spoken.

"Yeah, but, Ah Hell." Duo ran his free hand thru his bangs and over his head.

"Door locked?"

"Huh?"

"Is the door locked?"

"Well yeah…" Violet eyes softened and looked into the smiling cobalt blue ones.

"Then come here and let me say goodnight."

Duo happily complied, sighing as he draped his free arm over Heero's waist and leaned in to allow the ex-wing pilot to capture his lips. Heero wrapped his right arm around Duo's trim waist and pulled him up against his hard chest. What a concept, she thought idly in the back of her brain, she had a hard muscular chest now, and not the soft full one she used too. When she was a woman she had liked that she had a big chest because men, noticed it and liked it, especially Duo's counterpart. Now that she was a man, she was surprised to find she really liked the hard planes of her new chest. She might have pursued that thought farther but Duo's tongue had just entered her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and Duo sighed and the kiss deepened even farther. The hands they had still been holding broke apart as Duo reached up to dig it into Heero's messy dark chocolate colored hair, Heero placed hers on Duo's waist and then wrapped it up and around to stroke the well toned back under her fingers.

Eventually they had to breathe, so the initial kiss broke. But they didn't separate. Instead this time they exchanged small kisses, licked, sucked and nibbled on each other lips. Duo the more mobile of the two, and obviously on top at the moment, nibbled and kissed his way down Heero's chin and jaw line and back again. They engaged in another heated passionate kiss. Heero's left hand slipped around Duo's body, slid up and over his collar bone and neck to cup his chin. Pulling back slightly Duo smiled lazily, his amazing violet eye's had darkened to amethyst and had a dreamy expression that caused Heero's heart to skip a beat. All in all he looked well and thoroughly kissed. Heero traced his thumb over the red softened lips and Duo, sucked it in and lightly bit the tip as he gazed into Heero's eyes. Which were so dark now they were almost midnight blue in color.

The sight Duo made when he had nibbled Heero's thumb was perhaps the most beautiful and sexy thing Heero had ever seen. Duo was having similar thoughts about how the somewhat breathless Japanese male looked with his softly swollen red lips and deep blue eyes. Then a glimmer entered those cobalt blue depths, and soft smile formed that transformed the usually serious face.

"So, think that'll hold ya till tomorrow." Heero leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the end of Duo's nose, which made the other grin and his eye's started to sparkle as well.

"Yeah that'll do. Well, at least until I can get you to take me to second base." Heero laughed and pulled the fey creature back towards her lips.

It was quite a bit longer before they finally broke away and Duo left for the night.

**AN: And so Ends Day 1. I have the rest of the hospital stay written, now I just gotta type it, edit it blah, blah, blah... then it will be time to check out and time for Heero to really start living as.... well Heero.**


	7. Week 1

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Day two beings another day....new fears and challenges to overcome and things to learn.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, Lime. Current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 6 - Week 1

The morning of Heero's second day dawned bright, sunny and hot. Not unusual as it was the first week of July. This morning was also decidedly different then the one before it. First off there were no worries today about some stranger bathing her now male body. The sponge baths were scheduled for every other day. A person just didn't get all that dirty laying around in bed. So that was one less embarrassing thing she had to worry about today.

The other thing that was different today was that the gorgeous braided male has shown up practically at the crack of dawn. This both surprised Heero somewhat and pleased her beyond words. True Duo didn't need to wash his hair today. The washing of which was a rather lengthy process, Duo took excellent care of his hair, but you just can't wash hair like that every day. And Duo was still not an early riser, so this meant the braided young man had set his alarm clock to specifically get here that early. And had managed to wake up when it went off, as he was also known for ignoring his alarm clock.

There was less hesitation this time as the trim young man entered the room. Instead of pausing at the door, well except to lock it. He came straight to Heero's side, took his hand in his and sat down on the bed after a quick kiss in greeting. Duo 'wanted' more but he was afraid that he was pushing Heero to fast, what with his demands yesterday of how soon they could get to second base. On the drive home last night Duo had started mentally kicking himself. Jesus Fucking Christ, here Heero's only been awake less than a day and there he was pushing at him to move their physical relationship forward and get to second base already. What kind of selfish bastard was he anyway. These thoughts had kept the ex-02 pilot awake for sometime last night. Well that along with what it 'would' be like once they got there, and beyond.

For the second time that morning Heero was somewhat surprised, surprised at the light and quick kiss after the warm kisses of yesterday. She was definitely hurt by it. All her old fears resurfacing. And things might have gone on from that point, causing the bonding process to slow or worse stagnate causing a rift between the two. Except that Duo, an expert at reading the old Heero's minute facial expressions caught the flash of pain, that to his eyes screamed from the new Heero's eyes when he pulled away so quickly. That flash of pain confused him at first, then slowly it gave him hope. Hope that maybe he wasn't being pushing or moving too fast. That perhaps Heero wanted this, meaning everything, just as much as he did. So he did what he always did, he opened his mouth to ask and find out what was up. Sometime's that habit had gotten him in serious trouble, but not this time, this time it was just what the Doctor ordered.

"Hee-chan?"

"Hn."

Yep Heero was hurt or pissed, something like that alright. The Japanese male wasn't even meeting Duo's eyes. Damn, he'd screwed up.

"I, Well I was thinking last night."

Another flash of pain crossed Heero's face, This was it, this is how those conversations always started. The ones where she'd get pushed away for... being too clingy or... This wasn't right or....The I can't do this speech. The hand that Duo was still holding lightly stiffened and she tried to pull it away and out of Duo's grasp.

"No Duo it's alright. I mean if you don't want to be here I'll understand, really. Everything happened so fast for you yesterday." Duo grabbed Heero's hand back and held on even tighter, not allowing the other male to pull away again.

"Fuck, I mean, Ah Hell. I, that's not what I meant Hee-chan. I -I want to be here, just like I told you yesterday. I was just, Fuck, I mean you've only been awake for like less than a day and there I was pushing for more and moving on to second base when you can't even stand up on your own. Hell you can't even pee straight yet."

Heero's hand relaxed in Duo's with those words, relief spreading across his face as Duo watched. Then Heero smiled and lacing their fingers together pulled Duo closer, while gesturing between then.

"That's' what that so called kiss was all about? I bet if asked Quatre how soon he and Trowa hopped into the sack you'd find out that we're actually way behind. So no you're not moving too fast for me, if I could I would." Duo's eyes opened wide as he remember.

"Holy Fuck, that's right Quat told me they were in bed that same day they met, and screwing like rabbits. Hell they didn't even know each other's 'names' until Trowa was walking away off to his next mission. He-he, they still screw like rabbits and it's been 4 years and counting."

"See? And didn't Quatre say last night that what is happening to us is the same thing that happened to them?" Duo blinked, first he grinned then he pouted.

"Well Hell, then this is like, ugh, it's so not fair Hee-chan!" Duo pouting was an adorable sight and Heero had to chuckle.

"Believe me, just cause were bonded doesn't mean there won't be misunderstanding, as this morning has already aptly proven." Duo sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose your right, even Quat and Tro fight, and when they do its nasty."

"Hai, I'm sure we'll fight too eventually, it's inevitable. But, well, Duo if you have any questions or concerns, just ask. Okay? You can ask me anything and I'll answer you honestly."

"K, Hee-chan. Hey same here you know." Then Duo grinned and jumped off the bed taking a familiar stance while he pointed a thumb at himself, his violet eyes sparkling. "You know my motto.... I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." Then he turned to Heero, his eyes still bright but more serious. "But know this Hee-chan, I'll try not to run from you, and well if we ever do get into a fight big enough that I do.....well I'll most likely just go to Quatre. I won't hide, not from you, never from you."

By the time Duo finished speaking he had moved so that he was leaning over Heero his face only inches away and he was looking deep into the dark blue cobalt eyes. So that Heero would see the truth that shone in his. Heero's heart fluttered at the truths she saw in that mesmerizing violet gaze. Reaching up she took Duo's heart shaped face in her hand and brought it towards her.

"Well then, why don't we trying saying Hello again. Properly this time."

"You betcha." And the gap between their lips closed for a second time that morning.

After saying 'Hello Properly', they both felt immensely better. Yes a day would come where quick kisses in greeting would become the norm. But the truth is the time apart over night had been stressful for both of them and had accentuated their individual fears. Touching and kissing not only reaffirmed, but strengthened the bond between them. So they literally needed it as well as wanted it.

From that day on Duo raced to Heero's side each morning for a 'Proper Hello'. Any fears or doubts that may have snuck up on them during the night sweep away as skin touched skin and lips touched lips. It was their favorite part of the day. Leaving on the other hand was the worst part, and the pair would linger and drag out each good night until the staff was ready to toss Duo into the street bodily. Which Sally actually threatened to do more than once.

Now truthfully the hospital staff was completely enamored of the attractive pair of males, who seemed to be falling in love right before their somewhat jaded and tired eyes. They had even gone so far as to nickname them. Heero was known as 'Gorgeous', you know... that gorgeous guy in room 216. Duo was called 'Beautiful'...That beautiful boy with the braid, who had bagged Gorgeous. (sigh) Each morning Beautiful arrived with the dawn, the deep night staff waiting, even watching for him. Smiles upon their faces as he good naturedly raced past them and hit the stairs, always too impatient to wait for the elevator.

'There goes Beautiful', they'd say, 'Looks like Gorgeous is gonna have another 'Beautiful' day. And everyone would chuckle.

Needless to say it was the day and evening shift staff who got the best sightings of the hot attractive pair. As soon as Heero was able and allowed to go out in a wheelchair, the pair would be seen all over the hospital. As Duo pushed Heero from floor to floor and ward to ward. Even outside when the weather permitted, there was a nice little garden area for patients and their visitors and the boys could often be found there, talking or just enjoying being together. Two can fit in a wheelchair if you are very careful, or so the hospital staff found out. As they often saw Beautiful sitting in Gorgeous's lap, thru the windows that over looked the little garden, head on shoulder, legs hanging over the sides. Nurses, interns even seasoned surgeons could be heard sighing throughout the hospital halls at the tender sight the pair made. The best was when Gorgeous would push the soft silky chestnut hair from the side of Beautful's face and place a soft kiss on his temple.

Each day Heero's strength recovered a little bit more, so did her aim. By day three she managed to keep it all in the toilet for the first time. As Duo set her back in bed she deadpanned and let loose with a....'Mission Accomplished'.

This set the braided male to laughing so hard he nearly collapsed on the floor while holding his stomach. This is not to say that the two didn't bicker, in fact they did so often. But they were never very serious. Heero cranky from her injuries and confinement would when tired or aggravated snap at Duo, and Duo being Duo gave back just as good as he got. Until the snarky and smartass comments got so outrageous they just had to crack up at themselves. It also started them on the path to learning each other's boundaries, as the new bond they shared allowed them to feel when a particularly harsh comment hurt instead of relieved the tension caused by the confinement and inactivity.

By day five Heero could stand cast and all and aim on her own. And Duo would now just carry the Japanese male to the restroom and drop him off and then wait outside until he was finished to take him back to the bed.

Also the other pilots stopped by every day after their respective jobs to visit with the ex-01 and 02 pilots. Often staying until visiting hours were over, and never less than an hour. On the sixth day Quatre came bearing more gifts of books and manga. The little blonde devil was grinning evilly as he handed the stack to Heero. Checking the books out Heero's eyes nearly popped out of her head at what the seemingly innocent Quatre had given her. There were 2 "How to" books on male to male sexuality. The first being 'The Joys of Gay Sex' and the other was "Johnsons guide and study on male homosexual intercourse'. The third and last book Quatre had given him was of all things the "Kama Sutra for Gay Men'. Heero was stunned, things sure had changed since she's been a woman in the 21st century, back then as far as she knew there's only been one Kama Sutra. But then again not being a gay male in that life for all she knew maybe there was. Her eyes got bigger and bigger as she flipped quickly thru the colorful and highly detailed pictures.

"Ah Gee Quatre, uh thanks, I think." Duo who had been looking over Heero's shoulder as he flipped thru the pages had eyes just as big and was blushing a deep red. But those eyes glowed with the mischief the American pilot was known for.

"So Q, I mean really are some of these positions even humanly possible? Have you and Tro been trying any to um, find out?" Quatre laughed and even Trowa gave a slight smile as Duo's teasing.

Well Duo, the Kama Sutra 'is' for more experienced lovers, so in yours and Heero's case this one is for later, much later. For right now I figured the educational books would come in handy. Heero is currently operating at a slight 19 year disadvantage at being a guy, much less a gay guy. SO I thought they would help." Though still blushing Heero grinned and responded.

"Quatre, I may have been a woman in my previous life, but I was attracted to men, so I know perfectly well what to do with and too one, at least up to the final act. My real problem is how I'm going to react to the new sensations I'm going to experience, what with being a guy as well this time around."

"That's why I got you these two books, see.... This one is a 'How to' manual for new lovers, and this one here...is a more scientific book, going in-depth on how the male body reacts and functions. It even has descriptions of the sensations and what to expect when." The blonde really had put a lot of effort and though into his choices, Heero was overwhelmed by his kindness.

"Thanks Quatre, actually this will help, you're the best."

Heero put the books away for reading later, preferably after hours, now was NOT the time for that. Eventually Heero did read both books cover to cover over the next few nights. They proved to be very informative and highly educational. Not to mention a HUGE turn on. Hey, just because she couldn't get it up yet, thanks to her medication, didn't mean she didn't get all hot, warm and gooey inside reading about sex. Especially when she stopped and pictured doing those things with and too Duo. Oh, Yeah! She couldn't wait until they got these fucking casts off. The minute they did she was SO taking the hot sexy ex-02 pilot straight to second base. Ah, is it warm in here? And here Heero thought hospitals always ran on the cool side.

**Syn: Quatre may look like a little angel but there is definitely a devil lurking inside that sweet exterior. **


	8. Look whose coming to visit

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero gets her cast off, citrusy goodness ahead**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Slight angst, Language, Citrisy Goodness. Current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

Chapter 7 - Look who's coming to visit...

Heero couldn't wait until they got these fucking casts off. The minute they did she was SO taking the hot sexy ex-02 pilot straight to second base. Ah, is it warm in here? And here Heero thought hospitals always ran on the cool side.

They removed the casts the early morning of Day 10, just before Duo arrived. Duo was running later than usual as he had laundry to do, otherwise both males would end up naked. Not that many people would mind that so much, but it was a little too chilly in the hospital to be going around in the buff. So as the chestnut haired male entered the room that morning it was the first thing he noticed. Most probably because Heero had thrown the covers off and was bending and stretching his now freed right leg. A grimace of pain and pleasure on his handsome face. God, it felt good to move that leg. Duo once again carrying a duffle bag of clean clothes for Heero dropped it heavily on the floor and practically bounced as he headed straight for Heero.

"Oh wow Hee-chan, this is great!"

Heero seeing her Koi, stopped playing with the newly uncasted leg. She'd much rather play with the beautiful violet eyed angel grinning at her any day, and now she could. With a bright glint in her cobalt blue eyes she pulled Duo down into her arms and was soon ravishing his hot sweet lips. Duo was all game for that, he was even more game when Heero rolled him under her and the calloused hands started tugging at his shirt where it was tucked into his pants, and oh.... oh when those same hands first touched the skin of his side just over the waistband of his pants and started to stroke and slowly move upwards, Duo tremble and his breathing hitched.... Oh God YES! That was the Duo's last rational thought for some time.

Sally Po sighed heavily as she got off the elevator to the hospitals second floor and headed towards the corridor that Heero's room was located at. The pair was not going to be happy with the news she was bringing. As she headed towards the last corner she noted that the halls were unusually quiet this morning. When she rounded that last corner she saw why. Seems most of the hospital staff was bunched up at the main nurses station for this part of the hospital, which coincidentally was located right outside Heero's room, which is where all eyes were turned at the moment. She queried a nearby intern.

"What's going on? Is everything okay with Heero?" The intern blushed a little when she saw Sally but answered.

"Hello Dr. Po, AH well Beautiful was running late this morning and Gorgeous got his casts off before he arrived."

"Eh?" A grinning cheerful head nurse clarified. Okay anyone who's actually been in a hospital knows that's a rarity.

"Gorgeous is finally taking Beautiful to and possibly past second base." Another voice piped up. "Yeah, and beautiful is LOUD." "You can't hear him cause um, he's a little busy at the moment." Chimed in a third voice. The group of medical personal all chuckled softly. Not wanting to disturb the two hot young men in the room. Sally still somewhat baffled finally got close enough to get a good look into the room and see what everyone was so avidly watching. her mouth nearly hit the floor.

Inside the room the twosome was oblivious to all the attention they were getting. For very obvious reasons. Sally actually licked her lips at the sight, no wonder half the staff was in the hall drooling. Heero had rolled Duo onto his back, the chestnut haired males legs were both bent slightly and the short chocolate brown haired male was nestled in between them. also Heero was currently licking and kissing his way from one pebble hard rosey male nipple to the other. Underneath this onslaught Duo's back was arching off the bed, he was holding on for dear life to Heero with his left arm wrapped around the trim waist of the Japanese boy while his right hand was griping Heero's left and had dragged it to his mouth and was busily sucking on the tan fingers. Heero's free hand was stroking the pale skin of the American pilots side. The difference in their skin tones, that dark olive moving against the fair creamy skin was in and of itself very erotic. As Sally watched Heero's fingers slipped from Duo's mouth and the lovely braided youth cried out his please and wants.

"Hee-Hee-Hee-chan, more, suck me, Oh GOD!"

The group in the hall outside the room tittered at the passionate cry. A couple of them muttered "Told ya beautiful was LOUD." This galvanized Sally into action and she promptly headed into the room, slamming the door behind her. Groans of disappointment could be heard from the hall, and the two boys on the bed stilled at the sound.

"Just WHAT, do you two 'think' you are doing?" Sally glared at her patient and his partner, who was obviously becoming a partner in more than the work related kind, rather quickly. She crossed her arms and even tapped her foot. Dark heated passion glazed violet eyes stared into the equally dark cobalt blue ones.

"Sally? Oh God,......Fuck ME!" Came the wail from the braided menace.

"Never" Responded Heero. "That's my job."

Both males cracked up at the joke, even Sally had to grin to herself. Though she pinned a stern look on her face for their benefit. Honestly she found it hard to deny these boys anything. They had been thru so much, had done so much, for so many people most of whom didn't realize it or didn't appreciate it. Meanwhile Duo's was having a little difficulty...

"Oh, oh God (gasp) St-stop ah, laughing He-hee-chan, I-I Oooo Oh...."

This unfortunately made Heero laugh even harder, his whole body shaking, a body that was lying between the spread legs of the beautiful fey creature below him. And that male was feeling a wee tad sensitive at the moment, and had Duo squirming even more so. Because Sally was watching the pair so closely she actually caught the when Heero motioned to Duo with and infinitesimal movement of his head, Duo blinked and in the next heartbeat the boys rolled apart in a move so smooth you might have thought it was a practiced and planned move. Duo instantly straightened his left leg as Heero rolled over it, and then into an upright and sitting position on the side of the bed. Duo rolled to his right and off the bed. Putting it and Heero between him and certain death at Dr. Sally Po's hands. Well at least he hoped so, as he knelt on the floor trying to regain at least some of his 'Ahem' ...composure.

Heero was smirking a little as she meet Sally's stern gaze.

"I take it we forgot to lock the door again, huh?" Sally shook her head.

"Oh no boys, you didn't just forget to lock the door, you left it standing wide open."

"Huh,.. OH CRAP!"

"Oh Crap is right young man. It's a good thing I got here in time."

"Sally, it was just second base, it's not like we planning on going all the way or anything." Duo was trying to stand up and pull his shirt down to his knees at the same time in a vain attempt to ,ah, hide certain evidence.

"Yeah, Sal whatcha mean in time? Time for what?"

"Relena's space shuttle from L3, just landed 10 minutes ago, and she's on her way here as we speak."

"OH SHIT! I completely forgot about her Royal Pinkness." Duo flopped face first across the end of the hospital bed. He discovered afterwards that it wasn't one of his better ideas when sporting a raging hard on. Though news of her 'Pinkness' was fast solving that little problem.

'Yes, well seems 'everyone' forgot about Relena. To say she was 'miffed' when she called Une from her shuttle would be a gross understatement." Duo moaned into the sheets. Heero looked momentarily confused.

"She's the crazy stalker chick that follows Hee, I mean me around?"

"That's the one." Duo confirmed to the sheets. Heero blinked and looked up at Sally. Now that the Japanese male was facing her she saw the darkening hickey that was decorating his neck. Briskly stepping forward she grabbed Heero's chin, lifted it and turned his head this way and that. She shook her head again and sighed heavily and chided the pair.

"Boys, this is a hospital, we are in the business of healing bruises not making them." Heero just smirked, Damn that smirking thing came in handy she thought. Duo only lifted a defeated hand and waved it in the air while still burying his face in the sheets. Sally fortunately had her purse with her as she had come straight to their room upon arrival, she opened it up and took out a compact.

"With Relena on her way we need to get this undercover. Normally your skin tone is much darker than mine but since you've been in the hospital and that hickey is so dark... Mr. Maxwell are you listening? Well this should cover it." Sally dabbed at Heero's neck trying to cover the dark round and what was very obviously a Hickey on the Japanese males neck. Duo turned his head to look up at the two to his left and snickered.

"He-he, gotcha good didn't I Hee-chan." Heero glanced down at her Kio and snickered back.

"Gotcha, back and better than good." Sally glanced over to Duo and her eyes went wide. Duo clapped a hand over his neck scrambled off the bed and raced into the bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT! Jesus Fucking Christ Hee-chan!" The braded male shouted from the bathroom, where he was still staring into the mirror at the monstrous dark reddish hickey's Heero had left all over the left side of his neck and collar bone.

"What?...You kept yelling at me to 'suck harder'. So I did. You seemed to be enjoying it at the time." Duo stick his head out the door and then blew raspberries at Heero, before ducking back into the bathroom to look at the Hickey's again. He wailed...

"Oh God. Her 'Pinkness' is gonna kill me, kill me dead! Right after she pulls out all my fingernails, pokes out my eyes with a stick, cuts off my hair, puts me..."

"Stop, your being dramatic."

"Dramatic! I'm not being Dramatic, Hell you tell him Sal,....she's eevviilllll."

"Duo, she is not that bad." Sally grinned slightly, privately she sorta agreed with Duo.

"Right, you try being on the receiving end of her snarky comments sometime." Duo came back into the room with a disgruntled look on his heart shaped face as he dejectedly sat on the end of the bed next to Heero.

"Well Duo, you could always let her see Heero alone..."

"NO!" Both boys cried out in unison. Heero's voice held an edge of desperation as she remember more and more about the girl known as Relena Peacecraft. While Duos sounded more determined. The long haired male may not want to deal with 'Miss Relena Peacecraft', but here was no way in Hell he was leaving 'his' Heero alone with the psycho bitch.

"Now boys, I know you'd just like to come out and tell her about the two of you. But, well...don't do it, at least not just yet. If Relena gets into a real snit, she could cause trouble regarding Duo's current assignment."

Both males did NOT want that to happen, but Heero had been thinking, she'd been going over the memories that old Heero had left regarding Relena. One thing was glaringly obvious, no matter who told her, including Heero himself several times, that he was just not interesting in her, she wouldn't believe it. In fact she always blamed Heero's disinterest in her on others, usually blaming Duo for the Japanese pilots coldness to her, never blaming Heero himself. She just absolutely believed that she should end up with her 'Prince', the boy who had saved the world and herself on so many occasions. Heero had an idea, one that would appeal to her Koi.

"Personally based on the memories I have, even if we did flat out did tell the silly girl, she still wouldn't accept it. But your right Sally, she could cause trouble for Duo, especially as I 'am' medicated and stuff. She could use that to her advantage. So instead why don't we make a game out her visit instead." Duo noticeably perked up at this.

"How so Hee-chan?"

"Well....."

**Syn: Hmmm next up her pinkness and a little game to help our boys deal with her visit.**


	9. Her 'Pinkness'

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Relena comes to visit Heero in the hospital, wonder how that's going to turn out. And there's good news coming up.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Language. Relena bashing. Current rating is T but later chapters will change to M as the story and life progresses.**

chapter 8 - Her 'Pinkness'

Heero outlined her idea as Duo and Sally listened avidly. Duo's violet eyes getting brighter and brighter with each passing moment, until they literally sparkled with his joy and mischief. This was the kind of stuff that was life's blood to him, and it had been 'his' Heero's idea. Quite honestly Heero's idea was relatively simple. There would be absolutely NO lying to Relena, they could tell her almost everything without actually coming out and telling her anything specific. Innuendo's, hints, subtle movements and looks, that was not only okay but encouraged. So was face making behind Relena's head. As the first one to lose it and crack up lost. Heero even had her excuse all ready, she was going to blame the meds. See,... the meds could help her with more than the pain, and Um, keeping the pace slow enough with her Koi so that she could catch up on this whole being a guy thing. As for Duo, he was just going to say he'd thought of something 'funny' which would be true, and Relena would accept that coming from the braided menace.

Now if they both completed the 'Mission' successfully then Sally offered to buy them ice cream cones from the commissary tonight for desert. If Heero lost then she'd have to give Duo the new yaoi manga that Quatre had brought yesterday. If Duo lost he had to bring Heero's laptop in the next day. Considering the 'old' Heero's obsession with his laptop, Duo was rather motivated to win. He'd seen the familiar techo geek, nerdy gleam in Heero's eyes when the Japanese male had decided Duo's forfeit.

The game and rules set, the boys now set about setting the 'stage' for Relena's imminent arrival. They raised the bed up to its fully sitting position, so Heero could dramatically lay against appearing more invalid than he was. Duo garnered a place at the other end of the bed sitting Indian style between Heero's outstretched legs, the covers strategically placed so that Heero's left leg was safely covered from Relena sight and the right leg the one farthest from the soon to arrive Pinkness was almost but not quite bare. This way Duo would be able to touch Heero's skin whenever he wanted and when they needed the contact. And it would all be right in front of Relena. While they waited they rolled the hospital bed tray table between them and started playing a card game. I mean really how innocent is that...Right?

Right.

Relena arrived about 15 minutes after they set the stage. They had debated leaving the door open vs. closed and/or closed and locked thing. They opted for the door closed but unlocked. Deciding that Relena's 'spies' may have reported to her the fact that the door was usually closed. But they left it unlocked so she would be able to 'walk in and catch them' in their well planned scene. So everything was in place when her 'Pinkness' arrived. Really Heero had thought it was just a cute nickname, but the woman really was dressed all in pink, dark pink skirt and jacket with a light pink blouse, even her shoes were pink.....Can anyone say Pepto Bismal overload? Anyway her 'Pinkness' barged thru the door, rushing to Heero's side...

"Oh, Heeeee-Rooo! I've been so worried about you!"

"Relena."

Heero had instinctively put up her left hand in an attempt to keep Relena from Glomping her. Relena of course smiled with joy at the gesture and took this as a sign that Heero was reaching out to her. She took the hand into her both of hers as she took in every detail of Heero's face.

"Hee-ro, really, what were you thinking, jumping out of a jet plane that was already taking off?"

"I had a mission to complete." Heero monotoned.

"Honestly Heero, you really have to start thinking about yourself..."

Duo sensing that Relena was about to go into her 'You need to leave the Preventors and come work for 'me' speech, decided to make her 'Pinkness' acknowledge his presence, as well as interrupt her flow before she could really get going.

"Ahem."

Relena sighed and turned towards the ex-02 pilot with a decidedly less than happy expression on her pretty face.

"Oh, Mr. Maxwell,... I didn't see you there." Score Relena.

"I bet, I hear I'm easy to miss sometimes." Score Duo.

Relena sniffed and then looked the long haired pilot up and down, her distain obvious in the slight sneer she was wearing.

"You're looking a little flabby there, Mr. Maxwell. have you put on weight? That can't be good for your job, don't you need to be fit or something?" Relena asked cattily. Ooo Big score for Relena.

Duo miffed pulled up his still untucked shirt exposing his trim and tight rock hard abs... he even poked his stomach and pursed his lips as he did so. Heero chuckled to herself, Relena was an ass if she wasn't affected by that sight. But the Queen of Pink sure did know how to push Duo's buttons. He dropped the shirt, which Heero thought was just too bad she'd been enjoying the view, and placed his palms face down on the bed next to his sides. The wrist of his left arm coming into contact with the exposed skin of Heero's leg. Silent score Duo... Then Duo shrugged and responded to Relena's remark.

"Maybe. I've been eating a lot of fast food since Heero's accident. Nothing a few hours in a gym can't fix." Score Duo.

"Looks to me like you've been spending your time someplace 'other' than the gym."

Relena gave Duo's neck and the giant dark reddish brown Hickey's there a pointed look. Duo flushed. Score Relena. But then Duo gave the girl a somewhat creepy half smile, the one he used to get all the time when he was fighting in his Gundam Deathscythe and still sometimes got on their more exciting assignments for the Preventors. Looks like Shinigami had come out to play, at the Queen of Pink's expense. Heero was fascinated with the byplay between the two and had started keeping score immediately. This was turning out to be funnier than she thought it would. Duo stepped up the pace...

"Oh that, yeah I got someone 'special' in my life." Heero gave Duo a warm look from behind Relena's head. Score Duo, and kiss later.

"Well then, if you have someone 'special' as you say. Why are you hanging out here and bothering 'my' Heero." Score Relena.

"Oh Une's got me watching over Heero, to you know, make sure he doesn't over do it. 'You' know how he is." Double score Duo for using the truth and being catty. Meow...

"HUmmmph, Well of course 'I' know how he is. I meet him first after all." Oohhhh major score for Relena with that one.

Heero noticed that her 'Pinkness' split her time either fawning and fussing over 'her' Heero, or snapping and verbally sparring with 'Mr. Maxwell'. All in all her 'Pinkness' was there for approximately an hour and a half. She couldn't stay any longer, Aw shucks darn, due to several high profile public appearances and meetings back on L3. Apologizing profusely as she left Relena, threatened, Ah, I mean promised to return as soon as her schedule would let her. Thanks goodness for Relena's political ambitions, she may cancel or rearrange a couple of meetings for Heero's sake, but there was no way she could get out of everything. Things she had worked so hard to achieve. Though it was close, very close, had Heero ever actually asked her to give up her political career she may just have done it. But if Relena had her way, she would continue to work at the peace they had established 'with' Heero Yuy constantly at her side.

To that end she also promised to talk to Une yet again about reassigning Heero to her as her 'very' personal bodyguard. Wouldn't that be just lovely? Yeah, about as lovely as a bag of dog shit mixed with vomit thought Heero to herself. Looking over at Duo, the violet eyed male rolled his eyes behind Relena's back showing that he fully agreed with Heero assessment. Once she left both boys heaved a huge dramatic sigh of relief, and then spent the next hour rehashing and bashing the 'Pink' visit.

As far as the game went, in the end Duo had lost. He had cracked up at one of Heero's more inventive faces. But it wasn't just the 'face', but how Heero would be making a face behind Relena's head, and as soon as she turned back to Heero, the Japanese male's face would instantly transform back into an expressionless mask.

Sally still went and bought the boys their Ice Cream for dessert, seeing as they had been such good sports about the whole thing. And because Relena actually left in a decent mood and didn't cause any trouble for Sally and the hospital staff.

And though Duo had to bring in Heero's 'sweetheart' as he'd nicknamed the laptop. It wasn't as bad as he had feared. While Heero worked on cleaning out weeks and weeks of e-mails and spam, he let Duo read the Yaoi manga he'd wanted. Plus the new Heero preferred the Fey young man over the laptop, and Duo found it wasn't hard at all to distract the solid Japanese male as it once had been. In fact once Heero pointed out that they could using the hospital internet connection to stream movies onto the laptop, Duo found himself wishing he had brought it in sooner.

Over the days following the removal of Heero's casts, the staff would now see the pair strolling down the halls hand in hand as Heero learned to walk with the leg/knee brace and continued to build up strength. When Heero had leapt from that jet plane he had broken his right leg in three separate places and severely wrenched the knee, In fact they had had to operate on the knee when Heero had first come in. So he would be using the brace for several weeks to help get around. Also now that the casts were off, there was daily physical therapy sessions to help Heero isolate and strengthen the muscles that had weakened during his convalescence. Once Heero was released from the hospital, the physical therapy sessions would be scheduled for every other day and gradually decrease as Heero fully healed.

On the sixth night after Relena's visit Sally announced to the group, waiting for everyone to gather before telling them all the good news, that she was letting Heero go home the following day. Everyone was overjoyed at the news, especially Duo. Well at least at first, then the hyperactive American started to get a little frantic.....See, the house was a mess,... there was no food, well no fresh edible food,.... he was out of just about everything.... Soap, shampoo, laundry detergent, etc...

Sally and the three other pilots let the ex-02 pilot ramble and fret or several minutes before putting him out of his misery. They all knew Duo had been spending nearly every waking moment at the hospital with Heero since the accident. Quatre had 'suggested' that as a home coming present for the pair that they all pitch in and do the cleaning and shopping. And what Quatre 'suggests' usually has a tendency to happen, ever notice that? No one can say no to those big blue eyes. Wufei quickly offered to cook dinner before Quatre could think of it himself, as Quatre was about as handy in a kitchen as a hand grenade.

This news relieved not only Duo, but Heero as well. As that meant her friends would be there to greet her when she arrived to her new home. At least it was new to her. having so many familiar faces would hopefully ease the transition from the sterile and safe hospital environment to the hugely more personal one of being in her own home, with Duo. And the 'old' Heero's stuff.

**Syn: It's time to leave the safety of the hospital and for Heero to begin a life as Heero. While building a relationship with Duo.**


	10. Decisions and transitions

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Time to leave the Hospital is at hand. Friends welcome Heero to her 'Home'**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Language, some humor.**

chapter 9 - Decisions and transitions

Having so many familiar faces to greet her when she arrived at the house, would hopefully ease the transition from the sterile and safe hospital environment, to the hugely more personal one of being in her own home, with Duo. And the 'old' Heero's stuff.

One of the many things Heero and Duo had already agreed upon during their many long talks were the sleeping arrangements. Neither had liked being parted each night, hell they'd hated it. And quite honestly Heero had no desire whatsoever to sleep in the 'old' Heero's bed. Also Duo was barely sleeping at night in the empty house. Nightmares had him waking up each and every night shaking and sweating, they hadn't been quite this bad since shortly after the first war, and before he'd moved in with Hilde until the second war. Heero already knew from the 'old' Heero's memories that Duo suffered , as did all the Gundam pilots from terrible nightmares. War is not pretty and they had all done things that haunted them. But with Duo, his had started well before the wars, and it was those nightmares that often tore the normally resilient American up for days afterwards.

Duo had found out long ago that he slept much better as long as someone was nearby, and he had also found that Heero's solid presence had always been the most effective. Even when the stoic Japanese male was in another room. But now, with the 'new' Heero, well... Every time Heero had napped, Duo had gotten in the bed and napped with him. And twice Duo had been allowed to stay overnight. Seems on Saturday night the rules regarding visitor hours were waved. While sleeping in the 'new' Heero's arms, Duo had slept soundly, peacefully, and completely nightmare free. For the first time in years, perhaps ever.

So it was decided early on that they would turn the 'old' Heero's bedroom into a spare room. With 'new' Heero moving into Duo's larger bedroom with him, that way they would be together. Back when they had originally moved in the 'old' Heero had given Duo the house's Master bedroom and attached Master bath. His logic simple, he just didn't need the space as he still lived a rather Spartan lifestyle and didn't have a lot of stuff. That was going to change. The 'new' Heero wasn't even close to being as repressed and unsociable as the old one was.

The third small bedroom that had basically been empty since moving in they decided to make into a home office space. Heero had no problem with Duo's request to keep the Computer, laptop and other associated equipment out of their bedroom.

Another thing they had talked about and agreed upon during Heero's hospital stay was to just trash most of their old mis-matched furniture. Seeing as they were going to have the time, they figured they would go out and get all new stuff. Stuff which they would pick out together. Both Heero and Duo were actually quite excited about it. To the both of them, this signified not only a new start, but solidified their standing as a couple. Something they both seemed to need.

Now money had never been the problem with replacing the old worn out furniture. Both ex-Gundam pilots had several bank accounts spread around here and there, plumped up with siphoned OZ and Romerfeller money from the first war. And those old Geezers, J and G had left their charges each with substantial inheritances. It had always been about just finding the time. Neither had taken any real time off since joining the Preventors, as neither male ever seemed to get sick, just injured. And until this last accident even those were usually minor in comparison to what they had gone thru during the wars. That being the case, the boys were even considering painting. The walls were a basic extremely bright white. But once they chose furniture and if Sally gave Heero the go ahead, then they were going to add a little color to tone down the white walls. This was also something best done before the new furniture arrived.

Now you're probably wondering why they even bother working at all and at such a dangerous job. Well think about it...They did, all of them, between the two wars. When Une created the Preventors Wufei had been the first to join at Sally's urging. Then Quatre and Trowa started consulting and working missions that called for their particular skills. When Heero finally realized his life needed direction, and that his skills were still needed to keep the peace they had fought so hard for, he rounded up Duo. And easily talked the equally directionless American into joining with him. Soon after joining the stoic Japanese male and the cocky American found themselves partnered full time.

The 'new' Heero true to 'old' Heero form, spent hours on the internet looking at furniture, decor and color schemes. The difference now than in the past was that Duo looked with him, and they discussed what they did and didn't like. That way when they did go shopping, they would have an idea of what they were looking for in quality, design and color. Seems after his signature color of black, Duo was extremely fond of blue. Gee I wonder why? The 'new' Heero's favorite color was also blue, and she also really liked reds and purples. In particular, violet and amethyst come to mind.

The morning of Heero's release Quatre had Rashid drop him and Trowa off at the house and then had him take Duo to the hospital so he didn't have to drive. Sally dropped Wufei off at the house a little later after they had finished the shopping. Poor Wufei, he absolutely hated shopping of any kind. Then Sally went to the hospital to sign out Heero, and then drive the boys home.

Sally had elected to drive them home as she wanted her patient to arrive safely and in one piece at his house. Not only were both boys nervous and excited about this change. But Sally had had the unfortunate pleasure of being in a car while Duo was driving. Let's just say he drives an awful lot like he had piloted his Gundam Deathscythe. The 'old' Heero wasn't much better, having a serious lead foot, and the 'new' Heero had admitted with a grin to having the same problem.

Sally's bright chatter, the excitement of going 'home' and the presence of the gorgeous chestnut haired violet eyed male kept Heero from worrying too much on the drive. The two boys were snuggled up in the back seat holding hands, as Heero watched the scenery as it past. Now that Heero was out of the restrictive environment of the hospital, they both knew that their relationship would soon be moving on to the next level. Ever since the 'Second Base' incident, the pair had tried to hold back a bit. Keeping it to hand holding, snuggling, kissing and plain ole make out sessions. Not wanting to get quite 'that' carried away again, especially in a place where people were so close and could easily over hear their, well rather Duo's loud vocalizations. Damn the boy was loud, and while Heero loved it, she certainly didn't want to share it with the entire hospital staff. Much to that staffs disappointment.

Eventually they arrived at the house. Sally parked the car and the three headed to the front door. As they neared it Heero had a bit of an inspiration and started smirking to herself. Duo opened the door and let Sally in first with a bright and cheerful..

"Ladies first."

When Duo turned to Heero to allow him to pass thru next he was surprised to find the Japanese male picking him up into his arms. Startled the braided boy squeaked and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck as Heero prepared to step over the threshold for the very first time.

"What the FUCK! Hee-chan are you crazy? Put me down before you hurt yourself!"

Though Duo berated Heero he wasn't struggling as he didn't want to throw Heero off balance and cause him to trip and fall. The thought of actually trying to get away didn't even cross his mind. Even at half strength, if Heero didn't want to let you go, then you weren't going anywhere.

"Hush Koi, do you want to ruin the whole thing?"

"huh?"

Duo stared deep into the warm smiling cobalt eyes, which were crinkled at the corners in mirth. And while Duo's violet eyes blinked as he tried to figure out just what the Hell Heero was talking about, the sturdy Japanese male took two steps and then put the still blinking braided menace back on his feet.

"Now, kiss me."

"Eh? Well you don't have to ask me twice."

Duo grinned and moved in for a smooch. After a moment they pulled apart, Heero actually winked at Duo and then turned to join their amused friends, who were waiting for them and had watched the whole thing. Duo still curious about what Heero was up too just had to ask.

"So um, Hee-chan, what was that all about anyway?" Heero smirked at her Koi and replied.

"Well, this is our first time 'crossing the threshold' as a couple, right?"

"Uh yeah, so?"

"So, I just wanted to make sure I did it the right way, It's an old Earth custom."

As Heero walked further into the house and towards their snickering and waiting friends, Duo eyes narrowed as he thought about it. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Sally all watched the play of emotions run across the expressive heart shaped face. Just waiting for the braided menace to realize what Heero was talking about. The gimpy brace wearing Japanese male had just reached the waiting foursome when he finally did.

"What the... Wait a minute, you get back HERE! Hee-Chan!..."

Duo stormed after the now laughing Heero and dragged her back outside the doorway and picked her up, and then carried her over the threshold and then all the way to the couch. Where he dropped the still grinning chocolate haired male and stole another kiss. Sally tried to scold Heero, but the effect was ruined not only by her own laughter, but that of everyone else's. Smiling irrepressibly now Duo asked Heero.

"So whatcha want to do first? Get the tour, eat Fei's cooking or just chill a bit?"

"Food, I'm starving and whatever Wufei is cooking smells awesome."

"Well that's Waffles for ya, he always was the best cook out of the five of us. Trowa's not too bad either, but the rest of us still sort of suck."

"That's Wufei you asshole. Besides why do you think I offered to cook? Personally Maxwell I'm surprised that you haven't blown this kitchen to Hell and back yet." As the kitchen was open to the living and dining room areas Wufei could easily join in as he put the finishing touched on dinner.

"Oh funny Fei, I haven't actually blown up a kitchen since I was sixteen and Hilde finally showed me how to operate the microwave. At least I wasn't as bad as Q, He kept trying to poison us."

Quatre sitting on Trowa's lap in the beat up old beige, at least they thought it had been beige at some point, recliner. Put on his most innocent look and blinked this big aqua blue eyes at everyone.

"Why Duo, whatever do you mean?"

"Quat, You know I'll eat just about anything , Hell I've eaten garbage and even rats when I was livin on the streets of L2. Good protein there, but a little gamey. Anyway, Dude, even 'I' can't eat your cooking. And as the protector of innocent and naive stomachs everywhere,...Well, I can no longer let you continue your deluded fantasy of someday becoming a world famous chef." Duo was grinning like a maniac by this point. The cocky American in his element, sitting next to his Hee-chan on the old lumpy couch, teasing and being teased, and surrounded by the people he cared for most in all the world.

"Really Duo I wasn't 'that' bad." Behind Quatre's head Trowa was actually grinning and nodding his head.

"Q-man, I used your coffee as lube on 'Sythe, and your biscuits were weapons of mass destruction. Hell I think I even used them as ammo once."

Quatre grasped his chest with one hand, while dramatically pressing the back of the other to his forehead and fell back against Trowa's chest in mock horror. As if he had 'never' hear this before. Chuckling at his fellow ex-pilots antics, Wufei announced that dinner was ready. Which he served on Duo's mis-matched china and using Heero's mis-matched silverware. The meal itself was not only edible but absolutely delicious.

**Syn: Day moves into evening, dinner is served and friends gathered make for a warm homecoming. But what will happen once they leave?**


	11. An evening at home

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero's first night in her 'home' begins. **

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Language, references to some citrisy goodness. Closing in on that M rating.**

Chapter 10 - An evening at home

Wufei announced that dinner was ready. Which he served on Duo's mis-matched china and using Heero's mis-matched silverware. The meal itself was not only edible but absolutely delicious.

After dinner while Sally, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa returned to the living room area to digest the delicious meal, Duo gave Heero a quick tour of their house. I mean sure Heero had the 'old' Heero's memories and knew how the house was laid out and mostly how it looked and all. But there were holes and missing pieces, as there often are in memories. For example, Heero hadn't known that the majority of the house was carpeted in a hideous orange shag. That, along with the lumpy mis-matched furniture and the blistering white walls just had to go. Heero figured as long as they were buying new furniture and painting the walls, this was the perfect time to get rid of the hideous carpeting as well. Besides what the hell even goes with orange shag carpeting?...Halloween decorations? Jesus who makes this stuff? And worse, who actually bought it and put it in a house!

She decided to broach the subject with Duo as they entered what would now be 'their' bedroom. Which she now discovered was carpeted in a bright lime green. A color that was just too awful to behold. Really who were these people? Hmmm now that she thought about it, maybe the 'old' Heero had really given Duo this room so that he wouldn't have to deal with the eye popping nightmare.

"Ah Duo."

"Yeah Hee-chan?"

"Well, I was thinking, as long as we're going all out with the shopping for new furniture and painting the walls and stuff, that ah, maybe we should consider just burning all this hideous carpeting."

"Awwww, wasa matter Hee-chan? Don'tcha like orange and green? I was thinking we could paint the walls in here a bright Purple, it'd be a nice contrast with the lime green, don'tcha think?" Heero gave Duo a dirty look, then seeing the mischievous sparkle in the violet eyes, decided to play along.

"Oh sure Koi, so long as I get to paint the living room 'Pink'." Duo staggered as if hit...clutching his heart.

"Oh, NO! The terror...No, no Hee-chan you win, the carpet goes!... So whatcha think of black instead?" Duo wiggled his eyebrows at Heero, not really serious. But Heero already had an idea she thought they both might like.

"What do you think about a dark gray? It goes with just about everything. How does that sound to you?" Duo glowed at the idea, which was so close to his own personal favorite non-color, the aforementioned black. He also glowed because Heero had taken his color preferences and come up with a workable solution, and didn't just arbitrarily dismiss it as impractical like the 'old' Heero would have.

"That would be AWESOME Hee-chan!...Cause you know personally,… I think this stuff, (Duo kicked the ugly line green carpet.) is giving me extra nightmares. I SWEAR I think it glows at night, especially during a full moon... Oh hey, what's this?"

Just then Duo spotted a large gift basket sitting on the freshly made bed, courtesy of Quatre. Who may not be able to cook yet, but had managed to learn how to make a bed during the wars. Duo's sheets were pretty basic a tone on tone white stripe and his comforter was black. Oh now there's a surprise...Not.

"Hey whatcha know it's from Q and Tro, come on Hee-chan let's see what we got." That Duo loved getting presents was obvious, he'd had so few of them in his life that he was like a little kid every time he got one. He sat on the bed and pulled the basket onto his lap. Heero sat own next to him to see what the braided man pulled out, one by one Duo pulled ah,… oh so 'useful' items out of the basket, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he did so.

"Let's see... candles, massage oil, flavored lube, more lube, a vibrator, a um, I'm not even sure what this is for, towelettes... Gee, everything a gay couple could want and ah, then some." Heero chuckled as she picked up one of the more unfamiliar toys and looked it over.

"You know, I'm beginning to think Quatre's a serious pervert. First the books, not that they weren't informative and all, but now this stuff." Duo had started to put their new toys and things back into the basket so they could get up and rejoin their friends. They would play with their 'toys' later. Yeah later...hehehe.

"Oh Quat's a perv alright, no doubt about. Sure he may look all sweet and innocent, but in reality he's a raving sex maniac. I mean come on he's got like a super duper bendy boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if the two of them haven't done it on the ceiling by now." As Duo and Heero had left the bedroom by this point Quatre easily heard them and called out.

"We haven't gotten to the ceiling quite yet Duo. Though, we did do it on a trapeze once. Does that count?"

"What the Hell Quat, you guys actually did it in a trapeze. Is that even possible?"

"It is when your boyfriend used to be in the circus, and is 'very' flexible." Quatre giggled, a little tipsy now from the wine he was drinking.

Duo and Heero had rejoined the group in the living room. Heero sat down on the old lumpy couch, once comfortable Duo removed the leg brace and then he sat down on the floor at her feet between her legs and leaned back against the couch. Sally was sitting next to Heero on the couch, and Wufei was sitting on the other side of Sally. Quatre and Trowa were back to snuggling in the old recliner. Four years together and you'd think they had only just gotten together, they were still so lovey dovey and touchy feely with each other.

This was one of the areas where the two bonded pairs mirrored each other. Duo like Quatre was normally a touchy feely person all around. Trowa like the 'old' Heero was definitely 'not', the extreme exception being of course, Quatre. Trowa rarely if ever touched anyone, yet he couldn't seem to get enough of his little blonde angel. The 'new' Heero was very similar to Trowa in this regard, her need to constantly touch or be in contact with lovely chestnut haired, violet eyed demon that was her bondmate was the exception for her, not the norm. Even in her past life she had only been really touchy with Duo's counterpart from that life.

Everyone was comfortable, well as comfortable as you can be on old lumpy furniture. Quatre was drinking his wine, Wufei had opted for hot tea as he was the Designated Driver (1) that night. Trowa, Sally and Duo were all drinking beer. Even Heero was being allowed two drinks, but only two mind you. Heero like Quatre was drinking wine, all under the watchful eye of Dr. Sally Po, as of course Heero was still technically still on medication. But Sally had relented for this one night, the 'new' Heero's very first night anywhere other than the safe and sterile environment of the hospital. Sally was a pretty smart cookie, and knew a couple of glasses of wine would only get Heero pleasantly mellowed out, and hopefully make the evitable time when everyone left easier, at so she hoped.

The evening went well. They visited, drank, watched a movie and basically just enjoyed all being together and hanging out. During the movie while the lights were low Quatre watched with fondness as Heero threaded a hand into Duo's thick chestnut hair causing the braided youth to turn slightly and look up at him. Heero then leaned down and placed a light kiss on Duo's lips. Smiling happily Duo turned back around to the movie but now leaned his head on Heero's knee and wrapped an arm about his leg. Meanwhile Heero continued to absently stroke the silky soft head under her hand. It was a sweet sight and it warmed Quatre's heart to see his friend so honestly happy.

By the time the movie ended though Quatre and Trowa were making out all hot heavily while all snuggled up in the recliner. Wufei decided it was time to get the pair home before clothing went flying, as it so often had during the wars, and on a few rather memorable occasions since. Honestly the pair had absolutely no shame whatsoever, at least not in the company of their fellow ex-Gundam pilots. And Wufei wasn't holding his breath regarding the newest pair to bond. While the 'new' Heero was no more touchy feely than either himself or the normally stoic Trowa, he was also like Trowa proving to be unable to resist his bondmate, one Duo Maxwell to be exact. And 'that' particular ex-pilot had proven long ago with his pranks and off color jokes to have no shame.

It was approximately 10:30pm by the time the serious Wufei got the now mellowed out Dr, the smirking acrobat, and the insanely giggling blonde out the door.

**SYN: And so the night ends and everyone leaves our favorite couple alone...**

**And yes I know this chapter is short, but it was a natural stopping point, next chapter has some of the good stuff you and Duo have all been waiting for.**


	12. Alone at Last

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Well the chapter title says it all…Heero and Duo are...Alone at last.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Language, lemons. Yay! And the rating goes up dramatically.**

Chapter 11 - Alone at last

It was approximately 10:30pm by the time the serious Wufei got the now mellowed out Dr, the smirking acrobat, and the insanely giggling blonde out the door.

The flushed American walked with them to the door, waving and calling out goodbyes for both himself and Heero, who Sally had told to stay put. Once Duo closed the door, he came straight back to Heero, and sporting a huge 1000 watt grin gently straddled the lap of the solid Japanese male, and dropped his arms over and around the muscular shoulders. His fine, delectable, tight, round ass...really there are just not enough words to describe how truly fine Heero thought Duo's ass was. Quite honestly she had this insane urge to lick and bite it, it was just so perfect. Anyway that perfect ass was just barely resting now on Heero's thighs. Leaning forward Duo rubbed his cheek against Heero's and purred, really he actually purred in her ear I swear, making her insides turn to goo.

"Hey Hee-chan, we're all alone….. Finally." Heero wrapped her muscular arms around the lovely fey creature in her lap, stroking his back lightly with one hand while the other tucked itself comfortable into the waistband of his jeans.

"Hmm, tell me Koi, is this really real? Am I truly out of that damn hospital and here with you?"

Duo leaned back enough so he could look deep into the questioning cobalt blue eyes, cupping the handsome face using both his hands, a thumb trailing lightly along the strong chin.

Then with a soft smile on those pink pouty lips Heero wanted to kiss so much. Duo back up and then off Heero's lap, only to stand in front of her, still keeping eye contact. Then Duo slowly untucked his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head, clearing the braid he then tossed it to the floor. Heero's mouth went dry watching the play of the well toned Pecs and Abs as he moved. She licked her lips when Duo placed both his hands on his now bare stomach and sensually moved them down his body, moaning softly as he did so, until he reached the button of his jeans. Mesmerized Heero watched as those long tapered fingers undid that button and then inched down the zipper, slipping his hands inside the opening, Duo eased those tight jeans over the gently rounded hips and ass and then pushed them down past his slender well muscled legs. Once they hit the floor he kicked them away to join his discarded t-shirt. Both Heero and Duo had taken off their socks and shoes ages ago, so once those jeans hit the floor all Duo was wearing was a pair of skimpy tight black briefs, his braid, and a wicked smile.

Heero almost forgot to breath, as the beautiful young man who was now her bondmate stepped forward and resumed his earlier position in Heero's lap.

Duo Maxwell, Lithe, trim, athletic, beautiful, 5'11", and 175 lbs of bone, sinew and muscle. And the possessor of the most glorious eyes and hair any human had ever had, at least as far as Heero was concerned. He was, literally sex on two legs. And God help her, he was all hers, every, single, beautiful inch of him.

Duo cupped Heero's face once more in his two hands, and Heero tentatively placed her hands on those gently rounded hips. Duo would hotly deny it, probably to his dying breath but his braid wasn't the only thing somewhat feminine about him. Not that he wasn't all guy, he certainly was, it was just those hips, perfect in Heero's eyes, 'were' slightly rounded, and his Adams apple wasn't very prominent, it was almost nonexistent in fact. But Heero thought that was perfect as well. Then again she did have a somewhat bias opinion. Duo leaned forward again to whisper in Heero's ear.

"Does this feel real enough for you Hee-chan? Or is this better?"

Duo grazed his lips lightly against Heero's, that same spark that had caught them by surprise the first time they had kissed ran thru her body. It was there even in the gentlest of touches. Real? Yes, it was VERY real. Duo leaned back, a sultry smile gracing his lovely heart shaped face. Heero slid her hands around to his back and pulled him close enough to place a light kiss over his heart. Then she turned her head to rest it against his chest, his heart beating in her ears as she spoke.

"Aye Koi, it does, very real. It's just, while I was in the hospital it, I don't know, felt kind of surreal at times, especially at night when I was all alone. I kept worrying that I'd wake up only to find that it was the other 'me' who was really in the hospital and that I had only dreamed you...B-but now, here I am, in this house, and I'm still Heero,…. and you, beautiful gorgeous lovely you, are here in my arms." Heero looked up, her cobalt eyes shimmered as they looked into the violet gaze of the other.

"Oh, Hee-chan... ."

Duo melted into Heero, their lips met again, this time the kiss was filled with passion and heat. Soon Heero could feel Duo's hardening erection digging into her stomach. Her hands roamed the curves and planes of Duo's slender waist and back, she pressed him closer as their tongues caressed and slid over each other. In her previous life Heero had been a rather aggressive kisser, Duo met her tongue stroke for stroke, caress for caress. Their mouths just fit together perfectly, as did their styles of kissing. Heero had never felt so equally matched. Not even that 'Other' the counterpart of Duo in her old world had kissed her so thoroughly. Duo, kissing Duo was absolute perfection.

Heero soon felt warm hands tugging at her own t-shirt, ah yes, off. Off is good. They broke apart only just long enough for Duo to get Heero's shirt up and over her head. Then it went flying behind Duo's shoulder with a grin.

Both sighed as they reconnected, as for the first time the smooth hard planes of their chests met completely uninhibited by any clothing. The sensation was incredible, Duo moaned in the back of his throat, and rubbed his glorious body up and down Heero's hard one, eliciting small gasps and moans from her as well.

Breathing heavily now Duo once again backed off Heero's lap, Heero gasped as the cool air hit her. But this time Duo slid his hands down Heero's arms and then grabbing her hands he pulled her up with him. Smoldering violet eyes stared deeply into the warm cobalt depths. As Duo hesitantly brushed the warm skin of Heero's stomach just above and at the waistband of the jeans she was wearing. Slim fingers traced along the top edge, caused Heero own abs to contract and shiver in excitement, and then they paused over the center where the button and zipper resided.

"W-will you let me?"

Heero could only nod shyly. Speech was beyond her at this point. She was feeling nervous and shy despite those first few days in the hospital when Duo had dressed her and even helped her pee. But this was different, way different than that, more intimate. This was the first time they were seeing each other like this, were together like 'this', nearly naked from head to toe. Duo captured Heero's lips as his nimble fingers fumbled only slightly as they undid the button and lowered the zipper of Heero's jeans. Seems Heero wasn't the only one a little nervous here. Then the long fingers inserted themselves between the fabric of Heero's jeans and the boxers she was wearing. Gently Duo eased them down over her slender hips and behind. Breaking the kiss, Duo knelt as his hands slide down the tan muscular legs. When the jeans hit the floor Heero stepped out of them and Duo tossed them to the side.

As Duo slowly stood back up he trailed light kisses followed by his softly grazing fingers as he worked his way back up Heero's injured right leg. Heero was a melting blob of Heero shaped goo by this point. It wasn't just the touches, but the very sweetness with which they were delivered that was really getting to her. Heero bet none of the other pilots knew about Duo's romantic streak. Then again, they'd better not otherwise she'd have to kill them.

Duo continued his torment of kisses up past Heero's waist, traveling them now up the flat abs to the solid chest, until finally standing once more their lips reconnected in a blazing hot kiss. Duo's hands had stopped at Heero's hips while he had been kissing his way up her torso.

As Duo had made his way up Heero's incredibly beautiful body, so hard, so firm, so….. male, he had noticed that Heero was becoming aroused and had even managed to become semi-erect from their love play. Sally had decreased Heero's medication two days ago, and it seemed it was already making a difference. It thrilled Duo to no end that it was his touches that had caused this, a small part of him had been worried that having been a woman in his last life that Heero might have problems, especially at first responding as a male. Obviously not.

So Duo decided with a wicked gleam in his eye to just ever so lightly ghost his fingers over Heero's boxer covered, semi-erect penis.

Now Heero had noticed that she was seriously 'enjoying' their fooling around. I mean come on, she'd had more than two weeks of nights alone at the hospital. Of course she'd checked herself out. I mean damn, she was not only 'Hot' but Hung as well. So she had touched 'it', stroked 'it', and most definitely played with 'it'. Both in an honest attempt to get used to the sensations she would be getting from 'it', and well, because, once she did start messing with 'it', she understood why guys were so obsessed with 'it'. Cause honestly,….. it just felt sooooo Fucking Good. And this was even at her current medically induced disadvantage.

But what Heero was not prepared for was the stunning intensity of having Duo's fingers touch 'it'… Fucking God Almighty!

She'd been told by old boyfriends that 'taking care of themselves' and being 'with someone', wasn't even comparable. The almost shocking thrill raced thru her body. Her knees gave out and her breathing momentarily stopped. Duo was caught off guard by the intense reaction to his touch, but as he already had an arm around Heero's waist he easily caught the weak kneed Japanese male. He then lowered the both of them to the floor. By the time they had reached the floor and stretched out Heero had regained a measure of her composure, and pulled the long haired male into her arms.

"Hee-chan, ah, you okay?"

"Okay? Hot Damn Koi, but that was intense."

"So... It was good?" Heero smirked as she stroked Duo's braid. Then in a quick move she rolled them so that she was on top and looking down into the passion darkened violet eyes.

"Oh yeah,... 'very' good. let me show you just how 'good' it felt."

The violet eyes closed as Heero's lips claimed Duo's once again. Then she proceeded to show him how good she felt, and just how good she could make him feel. Heated skin moved against heated skin, hands touched and roamed and learned the curves, planes and contours of each other, keeping it above the waistline, for now. Lips followed hands, kissing, licking, sucking and even gently biting. Both loved to mark and be marked, love bites and hickeys adorned the necks and shoulders of both males by the time Duo was reaching his limit.

The chestnut haired male had his long slender legs wrapped around Heero's waist by this point. One hand was fisted trying to grab at the carpeting beneath him, the other was wrapped around Heero's back and gripping his shoulder from behind, hanging on for dear life. The violet eyes were glazed with passion, he cried, he moaned, he begged...

"Oh, oh GOD! Oh GOD! A, a He-hee-chan...m-more please. Oh God, I'm a-almost there."

Heero was already moving, pressing, grinding her pelvis and arousal against Duo's now rock hard penis. Which due to the rather skimpy nature of the briefs the ex-02 pilot was wearing had caused the engorged head of his erection to poked out and over the waistband. The friction of Heero's boxers against the now highly sensitive cock was an almost painful pleasure. Thanks to the 'Second base incident' at the hospital Heero knew that Duo's nipples were a G spot for trim chestnut haired male, so she now played and teased the pebble hard nubs bringing Duo even closer.

"Oh yeah, that's it, cum for me. Come on baby, cum for me." Heero gave a hard pinch to the already sensitive nipple she was playing with on the last 'me'. It sent Duo over the edge and the ex-02 pilot screamed out his pleasure.

"HEEEE-ROOOOO!"

Duo shook with his release and the aftermath for some time. Heero leaned up on her elbows to survey her handy work. Damn, Duo was even 'sexier' after cumming. The amethyst eyes were just barely open, his lips swollen and red form all the kissing, nibbling and sucking. The long braid had come partially undone and the red and gold highlighted chestnut hair was in disarray around his head and upper body. It was a breath taking sight. As the eyelids finally fluttered completely open Heero smirked down at her Koi.

"So, was it good for you?"

"Good?.. FUCK YEAH, it was good! It was...like the best ever Hee-chan. FUCK!"

"Well, not quite yet Koi, but eventually, most definitely." Heero chuckled.

"Jesus Hee-chan, I don't know if I'll survive having actual sex if just second base is this good." Duo was laughing and grinning now, shifting his body a little under Heero's as he tried to look around.

"So um, where'd we end up at anyway?" Heero looked around and then laughingly told Duo.

"Oh we're about ten feet from where we started."

"That explains why my back is starting to tingle."

"Rug burns huh? I think my knees are feeling your pain." Heero rolled off Duo so they could both turn on their sides, and Duo looked down at their chests and stomachs.

"Hmmmm, we're all sticky and messy, I did all that huh?" Heero grinned wickedly as she dragged a finger thru the white sticky goo, then she stuck it in her mouth, licking her finger clean with an agile tongue.

"Mmmmm Protein,... kind of salty. Want to taste yourself?"

"Oh God Hee-chan...don't do 'that'. I'll get hard all over again."

"And that's a problem, why?"

"Hee-chan..."

Heero laughed, GOD she felt good. Oh sure she hadn't cum herself, Hell she couldn't even get fully erect yet. But that didn't mean it hadn't felt fucking awesome. And the day would some when she would 'cum', she was sure of it. Very sure. In fact she was hotly anticipating that day, especially seeing as when she had been a woman she had never done so. She had always felt like she was missing 'something', and then again maybe she had...like a dick.

**Syn: So did you all like the 'somewhat' lemony goodness? Duo sure did. LOL And of course there's lots more to 'cum'. Life outside the hospital is only beginning for our favorite couple, and Heero still has healing to do inside and out. And what is Une planning?**

**P.S. I'm typing and writing as fast as I can. (forgive any errors) but my boss put a damper on my typing at work. Bummer, it really slows me down, and all my stories are suffering cause of it. Damn it all! **


	13. Orange Carpeting

**Disclaimer: GW does not belong to me I'm only an obsessed ff writer. The lowest of the low...**

**Dying for a Life Worth Living - A Lady Syndil story**

**Chapter Summary: Heero realizes she can't just pretend her life as a woman didn't happen.**

**Main pairing 1X2, Side pairs 3x4 5xS**

**Warnings: Shonen Ai, Yaoi. Language, lemons. This is an Angsty chapter**

Chapter 12 – Orange carpeting

Heero laughed, God she felt good. Oh sure she hadn't cum, Hell she couldn't even get fully erect yet. But that didn't mean it hadn't felt Fucking Awesome. And the day would come when she would cum, she was sure of it, Very sure. In fact she was hotly anticipating that day, especially seeing as when she had been a woman she had never done so. She had always felt like she was missing 'something' and maybe she had….like a dick. Stretching she grinned at the deliciously disheveled Duo.

"We should probably get up, so we can, you know…go to bed." Duo chuckled as he got slowly to his feet, putting a hand on Heero's chest to push him back down.

"Stay put Hee-chan, and I'll go get a washcloth to clean you up with. I mean it'd be a crying shame to stain such lovely orange carpeting." Duo chirped as he headed down the hall towards the guest bathroom.

But Heero's breathing caught in her throat, those words….words…memories…

STAINED…..ORANGE….CARPETING…

Repeating themselves, over and over in her head.

Orange.

Stained.

Orange.

Carpeting.

Heero was completely overwhelmed by a sudden barrage of memories, memories of her previous life. 'He' Duo's counterpart had had nearly identical hideous orange shag carpeting in his house. Stained Orange Carpeting…. And many of those Stains had been caused by them.

(Flashback)

1 hour for lunch – a 30 minute drive each way to his house… The door flies open and barely closes behind them as they fall to the floor, screwing on the orange shag carpeting…

**Again.**

They are making love on the couch, he is over her, her head has fallen off the side and she stares down at the stained orange carpeting as he pounds into her hot willing body.

**Again.**

Sated, resting, napping, wrapped together, at peace lying on the stained orange carpeting.

**Again.**

Hot fucking sex, as they literally screw their way up orange carpeted stairs to the second floor.

**Faster Again.**

The hallway to the kitchen, kneeling on the orange shag carpet, playing with ice, driving him crazy.

**Again**….the couch.

**Again**….the recliner.

**Again**….the rug burns.

**Again**….the stained orange carpeting.

**Again**...

The last thing Duo expected to see when he returned to the living room with a happy smile on his heart shaped face and a warm wet washcloth for his Hee-chan. Was to find the sturdy Japanese male curled up into a fetal position lying on his side. The cobalt eyes wide open but unseeing. Dropping the cloth Duo raced to Heero's side and gathered the shaking male into his arms. Panic gripped the long haired male.

"Heero?... Ohgodohgodohgod, please, please come back! Please…..HEE-CHAN, OH GOD, DON"T LEAVE ME!"

It was the cry of her bonded mate that broke thru the grip of the memories. Blinking to clear her blurry vision Heero saw the terrified expression on Duo's face. Reaching a hand up, she cupped his lovely and so very expressive face.

"Duo….Beloved. Thank you." Heero whispered.

Shaken to his core Duo crushed Heero to his chest, oblivious to the sticky mess he was getting all over himself again. Fuck, who cared about that? Not when he had feared he had nearly lost the one…... The one he loved.

"Heero, what happened?" Duo had to help Heero into a sitting position before she could reply.

"Memories, I was lost in memories."

"Heero's 'old' memories?" Heero put a hand to her forehead, Gods but her head was pounding.

"No,…my memories, those of my other life. I-I've been trying not to think about it. Suppressing then,"

"Jesus, Hee-chan…..Crap, your head hurts doesn't it? Hold on I'll get your pain meds." Running into the kitchen Duo grabbed a glass of water and the bottle of pain meds, on his way back he also picked up the now cooling washcloth. Shaking out 2 of the pills he handed them along with the glass of water to Heero.

"Here take these and I'll get us cleaned up," Hands still shaking slightly Heero took the meds and quickly downed them with the water. Meanwhile Duo wiped off Heero and himself of the now drying sticky white semen.

'A-ah shit, that's cold Duo…..Damn, these meds are going to knock me out. And here I was kinda hoping we could play some more tonight. I'm sorry Koi." Duo grinned wryly at that.

"Hee-chan, we got our whole lives for 'that'. I'm not that greedy…. Well okay, when it comes to you maybe I am. But you're way more important to me than just 'that'. …So um, what triggered it? I mean, it, ah, wasn't because we ah, well…."

"What? Oh NO Koi, it wasn't 'that'. Trust me, 'that' was awesome. It was the stupid Orange carpeting that did it."

"The orange carpeting?"

"Yeah, you see 'he' (that other you), had almost the exact same ugly orange carpeting in his house. Something about it brought everything back with a vengeance."

"Huh, I see…..So why have you been suppressing the memories of your other life?"

"I, well, I was doing it for you, well everybody really, even myself. I was just trying to live only as 'Heero'."

Duo took a deep breath, then getting a very serious look on his normally smiling face he crawled around until he was kneeling in front of Heero. Then he took the now weary face of the Japanese male into his hands forcing the cobalt gaze to meet his violet one.

"Listen to me Hee-chan….Those memories, the memories of you being Lisa, and the life you lived are Important, that life is what made you, YOU. It allowed you to come here, to bond with me and be my Hee-chan."

"Oh Duo….Koi. I…"

"Come on Hotstuff, let's get you to bed before we end up sleeping on this hideous carpeting."

Heero managed a weak chuckle as Duo helped her to her feet, and then down the hall to the bedroom. Duo kept one arm wrapped around Heero's waist while with the other he pulled back the covers on the bed. Once done, Duo then helped Heero slide in between the sheets before crawling in himself. Heero pulled the slender braided male to her, and they wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled into the pillows and covers. Duo held onto Heero tightly.

"Hee-chan, have you cried yet?" In Duo's arms Heero stiffened slightly.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Over the death of that 'other' me. The one you said died barely 2 weeks before you woke up here." The warm body Duo was holding trembled, and when he spoke that tremor was in his voice as well.

"I-I wasn't ready yet before I died, it was still so raw and new. Then suddenly I was here, and, and there was 'You'….. I didn't w-want those old feelings to interfere with that, with us. So I pushed them away." Duo could hear the tears in Heero's voice, they were just waiting to be released.

"S'alright Hee-chan, cry. Let it out, I'll keep you safe. I promise." A strangled sound was the beginning, as Heero finally let go. Heart wrenching sobs tore from the masculine throat as she first grieved for and then let go of the one she had once loved more than life itself in her past life. Forgotten? No, never. But no longer would she be dragged down by her grief and guilt as she had earlier that night. The tears cleansing her heart and soul, as she cried them out on the shoulder of her bondmate.

All the while Duo held her, and soothed her, wrapping her in his loving embrace. Eventually both males, exhausted from the day events fell asleep wrapped tightly together. Their bond even stronger than before. Stronger than it had ever been, even in that other life.

**SYN: Yep I know this one is a little short but it seemed like a natural stopping point for this chapter.**


End file.
